Young Hearts
by IsabellClair
Summary: Continuation of Restless Heart. Follow Renesmee and Jacob as they deal with married life and all the unexpected obsticals they will overcome together. Renesmee's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, everyone! I didn't make you wait too long, now, did I? Don't answer that. LMAO. **

**Here's the THIRD - wow... third story - of my own little Twilight series. Let me make this clear that I never intended to even write Forever Young lol. I didn't think anyone would like it, and now look! Thanks everyone who stood by me from the very beginning! **

**This story takes place right where Restless Heart left off. Renesmee and Jacob are on their honeymoon. This story will be in Renesmee's POV (to start off with) I might switch off to other characters as the story progresses. **

**If you're a newcomer, finding this story before reading any of the others, you might be a little confused with my characters, so I suggest reading Forever Young, and Restless Heart first. You don't HAVE to, but there are a few characters in this story that were introduced in the others. Take note that if anyone has a question regarding the story, please send me a message, email, or ask on my Twilight forum (link to the site is on my profile). If you ask me a question in a review, I might not be able to answer. I DO read every single review, but I get so many in at once that I can't keep up with who asks a question and who doesn't. **

**That's about it! Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy this story just as much as the first two! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We started off our honeymoon in Bermuda and spent four days there. The islands we visited all looked the same after a while: beautiful blue water, tiki huts right on the water, our own private getaway. It was like we were living in our own world. My parents were thorough in making sure we had everything we needed. My father must have been in charge of making the travel plans. Each time we stepped foot off a boat or plane, there was someone there ready to escort us to our room.

I called my parents once every two days. I had to admit, I missed them a lot. They were supportive on me staying and going through the rest of my trip, rather than coming home. Although when I mentioned that I've been sick every morning since we left the states, they have been constantly asking me about my health. They both had talked to Jacob, and even had him watching me made me uncomfortable.

"Good morning." Jacob said as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Hey," I croaked, squinting through the bright sun that shone through our hut. We were secluded from any other guest at the resort, but the entire hut was open to the ocean around us. It wasn't so pretty when the sun blinded me in the morning.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

I sat up and took the water from Jacob's hands. "You went swimming already?" I asked, running my fingers through his wet hair.

He shrugged. "I was awake and you weren't."

"You could have woken me up. I would have went swimming with you."

Jacob chuckled. "I know you would have, but I figured you needed some sleep."

"Jake?" I asked, pondering over why he would be so worried about what I ate and how long I slept. "What have my parents been talking to you about? Because I've been sick? Because I…"

I stared at him wide-eyed. His smile answered the question that I should have been asking myself since the first day I felt dizzy. "They think I'm pregnant?" I half shrieked.

Jacob's grin grew wider as he nodded. "We're not anywhere near a pregnancy test to find out, so we just have to wait a few more weeks until we get into an actual city." Jacob laid beside me on the bed, his arms holding me tightly. "I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to figure it out."

"I never thought of it as a possibility."

"Well start thinking of it as a possibility," his hand came to rest on my stomach. "There could be a little us in there."

"We just got married, Jake."

"So."

I couldn't help but feel the emotion he was feeling. The excitement was flowing off of him. I was positive that it would reach anyone that was near him. But it also set a wave of panic through me. What if it wasn't that I was pregnant? What if this was a sign that I had stopped growing? What if I was pregnant and stopped growing during the pregnancy? Would I lose the baby?

"Hey?" Jacob's tone was wary. He touched the lines on my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be pregnant, Jake. I would lose the baby as soon as I stopped growing."

"But you're still growing, so that's a good sign."

"A baby? Us. Parents?" I couldn't get a hold on that. I couldn't see me as a mother. I burst out laughing and Jacob leaned away from me, startled. "My parents… my _teenage_ parents could be _grandparents_?" I asked through my hysterics. Tears trickled down my face because I was laughing so hard. Jacob joined in after I pointed out my parents being grandparents.

"Who knew Bella would be the grandmother to my kids." Jacob snorted. "I suppose they would be against the whole 'grandma' and 'grandpa' names." He added through his laughter.

I became serious as I thought about it. "So they suspect I am… pregnant? How are they reacting to it?"

"You're mother yelled at me for twenty minutes, and your father refused to talk to me for a few days."

"Wow," I gasped. "I've really been oblivious."

He leaned over and kissed my neck. "You tend to do that when you have other things on your mind." His hand slipped under the t-shirt I was wearing and I locked my arms around his neck. He moved our bodies so we were laying down. He moved so he was on top of me and his lips made a trail of fire along my collarbone.

We arrived at our last stop before heading back home. It was official, I have seen every country I have ever dreamed of seeing. The experience was one I would never forget, and I couldn't wait to do it all over again. But I would be doing this with my parents next time. The time away from them was really starting to get to me. I've never experienced homesickness before, and I wasn't enjoying it now. Especially since I wasn't feeling too sick anymore. If it wasn't one sickness, it was another.

My parents finally talked to me about the possible pregnancy, but because I wasn't feeling so sick anymore, they backed off on asking me how I was feeling every time I talked to them. Their main focus was whether or not I was showing yet - if I was pregnant they think I would be progressing quickly, like my mom. My stomach was as flat as always. No sign of a baby. This seemed to both upset and excite Jacob. He was happy that if I was pregnant than the baby wasn't another _me_. His worst fear is seeing me go through what my mom did, and by the fear I can see in his eyes, I don't want to go through it either. But he was upset because he wanted me to be pregnant if I wasn't. Married life is complicated.

Jacob and I walked hand in hand down the beautiful Tahiti beach. The water, like all the other beaches, was an amazing blue. There were no waves, but the quiet was nice. Peaceful. Paradise.

We were on strict orders not to travel to Italy, and that was one of the places I wanted to see. But when I learned that the volturi lived there, I quickly gave my word that we wouldn't step foot anywhere near Italy. Jacob agreed.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Jacob said, squeezing my hand.

I shrugged and sighed deeply. "Just thinking."

"Do share." He smiled eagerly.

I chuckled and let him into my mind. I ran through our entire honeymoon and that I enjoyed every second of it. Appreciating the times Jacob let me hunt. I had to admit, I wanted to hunt a lot more than I usually did. And I was still hungry for human food, another thing that was not like me. I would rather pass on human food if it wasn't an necessity for my half human body.

"You're ready to go home, aren't you." He said after a few moments of silence.

I looked up at the bright moon and nodded. "I miss home." I missed my parents.

"I know you do." I caught the pain in his voice.

I stepped in front of him, making him stop walking. "I am having the time of my life, though. Honest. This has been amazing."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Yes, it has been. Having you all to myself has been quite a treat." He was right on that part. There were days where we didn't even have to worry about getting out of bed. There were no distractions to force us up. We only had to worry about us. It was nice. "I do miss home, too." He whispered, his lips at my ear.

"Must be hard being away from the pack."

He shook his head. "Naa, we've been apart before. It's just weird being away from everyone for so long."

I nodded. I couldn't disagree with him on that.

"Ness?" Jacob asked a few minutes after we started walking again.

I looked up at him. He was staring down at me, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "Let's go home."

"Really?" I tried hiding the excitement in my voice.

"Yes. I see how much you miss your family, and I miss them, too. We've been away for two months now. You could go back to school on time if you wanted to. There's still a week or two before classes start."

"You want to rush back into our lives?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I looked up at him, my smile matching his. "Let's go home."

He laughed, leaning down to kiss me.

I pulled away and bent down to splash water up at him. We were already in swim suites, so it was okay.

"Hey!" He yelled after me when I turned to run away from him.

His arms caught me around the waist, pulling my back against his chest and he threw our bodies into the warm water. We were on our own private part of the beach, so we weren't disturbing anyone. He turned me in his arms and I locked my arms and legs around him.

The next morning Jacob packed our things while I called the airline and then my parents to let them know we were coming home.

"Hi honey." My mom said before the phone rang once on my end of the line. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Jake and I are coming home. We'll be coming in at noon tomorrow."

"Home? Why? Are you-"

"I'm not sick, no baby belly, we just want to come home."

"Okay." She said happily. "We'll be there to pick you up. Have a safe trip home."

"We will." I said and hung up the phone.

"We all set?" Jacob asked as he placed the last of our bags on the cart to be taken out to the car.

I nodded. "All set."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob," I whispered, holding my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. We were on the last flight home and I couldn't take the nausea anymore.

"Move!" I gasped, jumping up from my seat and climbed over him. I rushed through the first class cabin and shoved in front of a mother waiting with her young child. The kid was old enough; she was potty trained; she could wait. I couldn't.

When I was finished emptying the contents of my stomach, I rinsed my mouth out and walked out of the bathroom. I mouthed sorry to the mother and tried to smile down at the little girl.

The woman nodded and ushered her daughter into the bathroom.

Jacob stood up as soon as he saw me walking back to our seats. His arms were immediately around me. "I thought this was over with."

"Apparently not." I groaned.

"That could be a good sign." He tried sounding positive.

I didn't answer him. I was too tired to have another conversation about me possibly being pregnant.

Jacob shook me gently. "Ness, we're home."

My eyes shot open and I looked out the window of the plane. We were at the airport. I jumped from my seat and Jacob kept his hands on my hips as we walked off the plane.

"Mom!" I yelled as soon as I saw her. She was standing with my grandma, but no one else was there. I would worry where they were in a minute. I was only focused on my mom.

"Ness," I heard her sigh. I rushed into her arms and she held me tight. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you, too, Mom."

"You look pale." She pointed out, her hand immediately moving to my forehead.

"She got sick an hour before we landed." Jacob informed her.

I caught my mom's eyes drop down to my stomach. "Let's get you home."

"Where's Dad?" I asked, upset that he wasn't here.

My mom smiled and nodded towards the doors. "No parking spots. He's standing-" I didn't listen to the rest of her sentence. I was running out the doors.

I paused when I saw him leaning against the side of his car. His arms folded against his chest, and a smile spread across his face. "There's my girl." He said shrugging away from the car.

I ran directly into his arms, the tears streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

I leaned away from him to wipe the tears from my eyes. "I don't know." I sobbed, throwing my arms around him.

He held me away from him and his eyes fell to my stomach.

"Is that all you're worried about?" I exploded.

"Whoa," his eyes grew wide as he stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"That I might be pregnant."

He stiffened.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please."

"Well if you're not pregnant then you have a bad case of PMS." My mom grumbled behind me.

My hand moved to my stomach and I fought a smile.

"We should get you home to Carlisle." My grandma sounded worried. Both my parents agreed with her.

I walked into my grandparents' house and was immediately greeted by my aunts, uncles, Derek, Seth, my grandpa, and Alyssa.

My grandpa hugged me lightly and kept his hands on my shoulders when he leaned away. He let go of one of my shoulders to shake Jacob's hand.

I half expected Alyssa to jump around excited that I could be pregnant, but she didn't ask anything about it.

_You didn't tell her, did you?_ I asked my dad silently.

"No." He answered me.

"What?" My mom asked him. He shook his head and glanced at me.

"Jeez, did you guys get out at all? Ness, you're as white as us." Derek pointed out. I looked down at my arm laying beside my dad's. I was always pale, but I had more color than they did. My arm looked fine to me.

"He means your face, Ness." My dad muttered in my ear.

"Oh," I nodded.

"She's not feeling too good." My mom answered him.

My aunts looked at me worried, my uncles glared at Jacob. At least they knew, but it seemed that Alyssa, Seth, and Derek were in the dark.

"Well, let's get some medication for you. Jacob, Edward, Bella." My grandpa gestured for them to walked ahead of him. I slid my hand out from my grandpa's and took my mom's hand. She squeezed lightly, reassuring me.

"Renesmee, I would like to ask you some personal questions, if you do not want to answer aloud, you may answer silently. I noticed the fog float out form around my mom, engulfing my grandpa and I. She was protecting our conversation from my dad's mind. I felt better by that.

"Okay, first off, how is you menstrual cycle?" He asked me.

I could answer this one out loud. "I haven't had one…" I trailed off as I thought about it.

"Since?" He demanded. The room was quiet as they waited for me to answer. Jacob reached over and took my hand in his.

"I've missed two cycles, but with the wedding and everything I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay." He smiled. "Now, what about your nausea? When did that begin?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess right before the wedding."

My parents nodded beside me.

"When was the first time you both were unprotected?"

I swallowed, there was no way I was answering him out loud. _That's a little hard to remember. For a while, I guess._

"So it's safe to say around the time you started feeling sick?"

_Yeah, there was the weekend we… we had the house… that was the last time before I felt dizzy and sick._

He nodded, pursing his lips. He was in complete doctor mode, there was no judgment in his tone or features. "Well, that would be just about right. I would like to do some testing."

I nodded.

My grandpa glanced at Jacob. He squeezed my hand before nodding.

My grandpa walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. My eyes grew wide when I noticed all the different medications and needles.

"Just relax, Renesmee, we're going to start with measurements. No blood testing yet."

I sighed, I could do measuring.

I sat on his desk while he wrapped the measuring tape around my body.

"Looks like you're still growing, and two of your measurements are quite a bit different than the past ones."

"Which?" I asked.

"Your chest and torso."

"O-oh," I looked down at my hands, my face flushing a deep red. "I haven't noticed a difference."

"No, you wouldn't because it's not that big of a difference, but it's there. Step on the scale."

I did as he asked and told him my weight. I had gained a few pounds.

"It's leaning towards she's pregnant, right doc?"

My grandpa looked up at Jacob and nodded.

I glanced at my parents and my dad was starring at me deep in thought about something, my mom was biting her nails as she looked from me to Jacob.

"Well, let's try and see if we can see what's going on." He said and took a needle out of the cabinet.

The closest person to my was Jacob, so I gripped his shirt and hid my face in it while my grandpa took the blood from my arm.

"This test will only take a few minutes." He informed us.

"It's okay, guys." I whispered, looking at my parents. They weren't breathing. I looked down at the bandage on my arm from the needle. "Oh, you can-"

"How many times do we have to tell you that your blood doesn't bother us." My mom whispered. She didn't take a breath to refill her lungs. Her face didn't look as if the blood was bothering her. She looked terrified.

"Looks like we've got an addition to the family." My grandpa looked up from the little laboratory he was working at. "It's positive."

I heard my mom gasp and my dad's arms wrapped around her to hold her up. "What does this mean? How far along is she? If she's only two months into the pregnancy then she shouldn't be showing anything yet. Measurements shouldn't be too much of a change." She spoke quickly, her voice on the edge of hysteria. She seemed freaked out.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Renesmee's strong, she's healthy. Remember, she's not fully human and as weak as you were." Jacob reassured her.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped at him.

"She's my wife, Bella, what did you expect?"

My mom opened and closed her mouth, too angry to form words.

"I'd like to see if we can get a glimpse at what we have." My grandpa stepped between my mom and Jacob. He spoke as if there was no tension in the room.

I nodded and followed him over to a gurney he had in the corner of the room. He was prepared.

The monitor came to life, but was blank as he searched my stomach.

"What's that mean?" Jacob asked.

"It's like with Bella. We couldn't get a read on anything for Renesmee. I would like to do another exam to check. Jacob you could stay if you would like, but…" he trailed off as he looked up at my parents.

"I'm not leaving her." My mom said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, she's fine." My dad was stronger than her. He pulled her from the room.

"How was it with my mom?" I asked when they were gone.

"There was this protective barrier around you. We couldn't get through. I wonder if that's what's keeping me from seeing your baby."

My baby, he just said _my_ baby. This was real. My smile spread slowly across my face. All the panic of the what if's were completely gone. The moment I was living in was the best possible moment I could ever experience.

I took a deep breath as he examined me. Jacob stayed at my head, I smiled at the beads of sweat that were dripping down his face.

"Why does everyone seem so worried?" I asked.

"You're mother had a hard time carrying you. You remember being told about that." I nodded. My grandpa continued. "We know you're stronger than her, but it's the memories we all hold that are making us worried, Dear. We just don't want to see you go through what she did."

"But we're more prepared this time, right? This baby would be more human than anything else, right?" Jacob asked, the panic clear in his voice.

My grandpa nodded. "We can always hope." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You can sit up now. It looks like your baby is protected by the same thing you were protected in. It is hard to tell just how far along you are, or when you conceived, but we will keep an eye on things. If you conceived when I think you did, you're only progressing slightly faster than a normal pace. Right now there is nothing to worry about." He turned slightly towards the door. "Edward, Bella you can come back in." He said softly, knowing they could hear him.

"This could be similar, but different." My dad was talking before he walked into the room. "She doesn't seem as sick Bella was, so that's a plus. We can keep her hydrated with whatever she needs." He seemed to be reassuring himself along with everyone else in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie, if I knew it was going to be like this…"

"Shh." I silenced him, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm fine-" I dropped my hands to my stomach. "We're fine. I can do this."

"Is there anything you want?" My mom asked me.

I nodded and everyone in the room leaned in to listen, ready to get me whatever I desired. "I want to hunt."

"We'll bring the blood to you." My dad said quickly.

"Human blood in the house? What about Derek?" I asked.

"He'll learn to cope." Jacob grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't escape the horror in my mother's eyes as she walked with me down the stairs. My father and Jacob decided to stay up in my grandpa's office and talk to him some more about the pregnancy.

"Well?" Both my aunts asked at the same time, but neither my mom or I needed to say anything; they could tell by the look on my mom's face.

"It'll be okay," Aunt Rosalie pulled me from my mom's arms and hugged me. Aunt Alice patted my back.

"We got through it once, we can do it again."

"Get through what?" Alyssa asked her tone let us know how annoyed she was that she wasn't in the loop.

I looked around the room and found Derek outside. He was pacing in front of the window. He heard the conversation upstairs. I should have known.

"I'll be right back." I said softly and patted my mom's arm as I walked around her.

"What's going on?" I heard Alyssa say impatiently.

"Let her tell you," my mom answered. I'd deal with Alyssa later. She's actually be happy for me, unlike everyone else I knew.

"Derek?" I asked warily. His face looked angered or scared. I couldn't tell. Before I could say anything more, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"What happens if you're like Bella?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm stronger, and this baby isn't half vampire, he or she will only be a third vampire."

"But still, it could be stronger than you. I wasn't around when you were born, but I do know how much pain it caused the entire family to see Bella the way she was. I won't let him get to you like-"

"Like what?" I cut him off. "Huh?"

"He wanted a baby, but he didn't care to think of what it could put you through."

"Derek, will you stop placing Jacob as the bad guy? He's not! I played a part in all this, too."

"Don't go getting all mad at me, Nessie, I'm just looking out for your wellbeing. Someone needs to."

"I have every single person in this house looking out for me. I've always had that. Now it's time for me to grow up and protect my own kid. Derek, I would love for you to support me in this, but if you can't then get the hell out of my way!" I didn't like the way I was yelling at him, but the anger was boiling inside me. I couldn't help it.

"Whoa with the raging hormones, Ness. I care about you, is that so bad?"

"I care about you, too, but please, and I mean this in the kindest way, Derek, butt out."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was just about as kind as if the volturi just spoke it."

"The volturi!" I gasped.

Derek spun in a circle, looking for them, and then faced me again. "That wasn't funny."

"No, Derek," I chuckled. "What if they find out about this?"

"Your parents kept you a secret."

"Only for a few months."

He shrugged. "There's more of us now. And I know your dog will make sure to have every member of the pack surrounding you and the kid."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Does this mean you're going to support me? You know, if you are then that means you cannot call my husband anything that involves a _dog_. His name is Jacob."

"I can't promise you that. I need some entertainment around here."

"And it has to be my husband you pick on?"

He shrugged. "Well if I picked on you then I would have a bunch of mean vampires and werewolves to deal with."

I giggled. He had a point.

"Everything okay out here?" My mom poked her head out the back door.

I nodded at the same time Derek shook his head. I kicked him and he nodded.

My mom stared at me, the same horror from before was still there in her eyes. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Derek could you please go back inside. I'd like to talk to Renesmee."

Derek walked towards the door and paused beside my mom. He leaned in to whisper, "You going to yell at her? If you are, can I stay?"

"Derek, my patience are far gone right now. Go inside."

"No one can have any fun around here. You're all a bunch of grumpy vampires. I on the other hand am the chipper one, you all should take a lesson from the master…" he muttered as he walked inside.

I turned away from my mom and walked over to the table and chairs. I could hear her walking behind me. Her footsteps were soft as they crossed the stone patio.

"I can do this, mom."

She nodded slowly. "I know you can."

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her confusingly.

She smiled and leaned over to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You're my daughter, you're thinking all the things I did when I realized I was pregnant for you."

"I'm stronger than you were, and this baby has more human in him or her than me."

"You may be stronger, but what happens when it comes to the delivery day? You can't have venom in your veins, remember? How are-" She choked off, a tearless sob. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "How are we supposed to save you if it gets bad? What are we supposed to do if you deliver the way I did?" She took my hands in hers. "Your father would have lost both of us if he didn't react the way he did."

"I know, mom, but this could be different."

"I keep trying to tell myself that. My track record for child baring isn't the smoothest, so I'm bound to worry. I have a right."

"I know."

"What are my girls doing out here?" My dad asked, his features were more relaxed than before.

"Talking." My mom answered him. Her face relaxed when he was near her. I smiled at that. Jacob and I would be that in love forever, too. She stood up and my dad sat in her seat, pulling her down on his lap.

"We want you to be on a sort of bed rest." His voice was serious, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to argue. "Your mother was on it during her pregnancy-"

"Because I was making her sick, she was too weak for me. I feel fine."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going to stay put. Carlisle wants to keep an eye on you and measure your progress, but that's nothing new, you're used to being measured."

I rolled my eyes. I've been measured my whole life. This shouldn't be any different.

"Dad?" I asked, looking towards the house. The light was still on upstairs in my grandpa's office. I could hear him and Jacob still talking. "What happens if I stop growing while I'm still carrying the baby?"

My mom gasped and whipped her head around to look at my dad. It was obvious she hadn't though about that until now.

"The research we've found and the info we got from Nahuel when Alice brought him to tell his story to the volturi indicates that you will indeed stop growing one day. Stop growing as in you won't get any taller or older. But because you're part human and we now know that you can conceive a child, you will never be frozen the way we are. Your heart beats, you eat human food and your body is constantly digesting it. The baby is safe and nothing will happen to it if you were to stop growing while your pregnant."

"You don't know all that for sure, though."

"We know enough to keep both of you safe." That was going to have to be enough for me.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"We should get you home." My dad said and stood up, taking my mom with him.

"I'll wait for Jacob, but you guys can go if you want." I half expected them to tell me Jacob was staying at my grandparents like he did before we were married.

"I'm sure he will be along shortly. He's up talking to Carlisle right now. He's asking him more questions than I did with you." my dad smiled and kissed my mom on the lips.

I walked to the car between my parents, both their arms were tight around me.

"I really missed you guys. I don't want to be that far away from you for that long again."

They both smiled and held me tighter. "Do you know how happy that makes us?" My dad asked.

"I know how happy it makes me." I giggled.

When we pulled into the driveway I looked around at my house. "But you guys know we're not going to live with you, right?"

They laughed as they followed me inside.

I turned to look at them. "What?" I asked curiously.

They shrugged at the same time.

"More surprises?"

"Head on up to bed, we'll send Jacob in when he comes home." My mom smiled.

I liked the way that sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**There seems to be some people (none that read from this site) that need a little reminder that this is MY story. I will write it as I please. I appreciate ideas that get sent to me, but don't take offense if I don't use the specific idea. Also, I completely ignore feedback that tells me exactly HOW I should be writing my story and demanding that I DON'T write it a certain way. You don't like the way my story is being written, then stop reading! I write for fun. I also wanted to point out that the amount of support I have is out of this world. The amount of people who have my back when I have reviewers determined to change the way I'm writing things. Listen, Renesmee's pregnant! Get over it. And I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I am not planning on naming the baby something that involves both of Jacob and Renesmee's parents... I already have the name picked out ;)! I'll tell you guys this much: It starts with an N! **

**Also I wanted to throw a question out there. I do know what the sex of the baby will be, and by asking this question it does not mean it's a girl. You guys can believe that or not ;). So here's the question... I've noticed a few of you have been guessing that Jacob and Renesmee are having a girl and she would fall for Derek. I want to know how others feel about this? Don't go assuming it's a girl! You never know what I have up my sleeve! Those of you who read all my stories should know that by now ;). I don't need an answer where you spend ten paragraphs basically yelling at me for reasons why Derek and their daughter wouldn't be good. A simple, "Na, I don't like the idea." or "It sounds great!" Would do just fine :). **

**Anyway, that's about it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The arms that wrapped around me made all my worries disappear. Jacob's lips touched my neck softly, his breath swept across the side of my face. I smiled to myself as his hand moved slowly down my side and wrapped around my stomach. I moved my hand to lay it over his.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered into the darkness.

"You didn't," I answered. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," he muttered, tightening his hold on me. "I wanted to talk to Carlisle… then Bella got me as soon as I walked through the front door."

I rolled over to I was facing him. The moonlight from my window reflected off his face. There was nothing but worry and panic in his eyes. "What did she say to you?" I gasped, reaching up to touch the worry line on his forehead.

He shook his head. "It's not Bella that got to me. What are we going to do?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"We're going to have a baby." I couldn't help but sound excited.

"Nessie…" he trailed off not able to finish his sentence.

"My mom was fine, wasn't she?" I demanded, starring him in the eyes.

"No." He said flatly. "No she needed to be changed."

"She wanted that anyway. What I'm saying is, she was able to carry me to full term. She was strong enough- a human lasted through a pregnancy with a half vampire baby. I'm stronger than she was, Jake. This baby doesn't have as much vampire in him or her as I did. I can do this. I need you to believe in that."

"I believe you, Renesmee. I really do, but I can worry. I have just about as much of a right to worry as your parents."

I giggled and held him closer. "I can deal with that."

We were quiet for a few minutes. My eyes closed as Jacob's fingers weaved softly through my hair.

"What did my mom say to you?" I mumbled, half asleep.

Jacob sighed deeply. "She was going to freak out, but she saw the look on my face. She realized I was just as scared as everyone else. I had a few questions for her anyway."

I was more alert now and sat up in bed. "What kind of questions?"

"About her pregnancy."

"You were there."

"Yeah, but I didn't pay too much attention to the belly. I was… I was too focused on trying to cope with the fact that I might lose her."

"Okay, so what did you ask her?"

"Nothing really, go to sleep. You need your rest."

Since Jacob was still laying down, I moved so I was leaning over him. I ducked my head and kissed him. His hands gripped my waist and I expected him to pull me into him, but he pushed me away.

"Ness," he shook his head slowly.

"Why?" I couldn't help but feel hurt by the way he pushed me away. I wave of rejection flowed through me.

"You have parent's that don't sleep."

"We're married." I pointed out.

"And you're parents are still your parents, and we're under their roof."

"Hmf," I groaned and rolled away from him, wrapping my blanket tightly around my body. "I want my own house."

"We will, let's just focus on one thing at a time first. Let's see how this baby acts before we go and place ourselves away from the family."

I looked down at my stomach and patted it gently. "You're not going to give us any trouble, are you, little one?"

Jacob's arm wrapped around me, slipping under my shirt to lay his palm flat against my stomach. "We will hope."

"Ness," Jacob whispered softly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmm?"

"Despite all the terror of what this pregnancy could be, do you know how beautiful this baby will be?"

"I have a pretty good idea." I closed my eyes and pictured a tiny little girl or boy that looked exactly like Jacob; dark brown eyes, black hair, tan skin.

"We're having a baby," Jacob breathed into the darkness. I relaxed my tense body. It was about time it started sinking in. About time he realized we were going to have our own tiny bundle at the end of all this.

The sun was bright in my room when I forced my eyes open. I peered out my window and noticed the sun was too high to be morning. I glanced at my clock and gasped as I jumped to my feet. That was a wrong move. I raced for the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I heard the bathroom door open quietly, but I didn't look up to see who it was. Cool hands swiped across my forehead and then across the back of my neck. They disappeared for a moment and the water turned on in the sink. I peeked at the figure from the corner of my eye and my mom knelt behind my, holding the glass of water over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I panted, drinking the water.

She didn't speak, her hands moved back to cool my clammy forehead and neck.

When I was finally positive I was done emptying my already empty stomach, I leaned back and my mom's arms encircled me.

"This part sucks, but I promise, once the baby is laying there in your arms. You forget all this." She said softly, cradling me in her arms.

"I wish I could forget it now." I groaned.

"Can you promise me something?" Her voice didn't go above a whisper.

I turned my head to look up at her. "Sure."

"If you're feeling any pain at all, please let one of us know. Trust me I tried as hard as I could to make it look like I was fine when I was pregnant for you. It didn't work."

I nodded and smiled up at her. "Promise."

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, probably testing me.

I thought about it for a moment and my stomach growled. "Hungry."

My mom chuckled and helped me to my feet. She followed me into the kitchen and I sat at the table while she made me some toast.

"Why did you guys let me sleep so late?" I asked, looking around the quiet kitchen. "Wait, where's Dad and Jacob?"

"At your grandparents'. Edward took him over there because they wanted to ask him something." The smile on her face told me something was up.

"What are they planning, now?" I asked as my mom placed the plate in front of me. I looked up at her with a pleading look.

"What?" She asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Just two pieces of toast?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. "Oh, Ness! You can have more if you keep that down."

"I will." I promised. I was starving.

My mom made me four more pieces of toast before I started to feel full. I munched on a granola bar as we walked over to my grandparents' house. "At least your child let's you eat human food." She playfully poked my arm as we walked.

"Sorry," I mumbled with my mouth full.

"I can't believe how awesome this is. Thank you guys so much." I walked into the house just as Jacob was hugging Esme.

"What are you thanking them for?" I asked walking over to sit on the couch beside Derek.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but Derek was quicker. "We're giving Jacob a longer leash." He snickered and I punched him in the ribs. He grunted. "What I meant was… oh, forget it." His voice turned sarcastic as he turned to look at Jacob. "Nessie told me, 'If I don't have anything nice to say, then I shouldn't say anything at all.' And being that she's sitting right beside me, I have to listen to her."

Jacob tightened his eyes as he stared blankly at Derek. He shook his head and turned to look at Esme.

"Ness," my grandma said excitedly. "As a tradition, your grandfather and I always buy the newlyweds a house of their own."

I leaned forward, my eyes growing with the excitement I felt inside. I breathed in slowly, preparing for the scream I was going to let loose as soon as the words left her mouth.

Derek leaned away from me. "I think she's going to blow! Take cover!"

I punched him as hard as I could and he hisses from the pain. "Is it even legal for a pregnant woman to hit a man?"

"Derek, it's the other way around." I said through clenched teeth.

"Anyway," my grandma cleared her throat. "As I was saying, we normally purchase a house for the couple…"

"And?" I pressed impatiently.

"We're not going to do that for you and Jacob."

My jaw fell open with a pop. All eyes were on me, but smiles spread across their faces. The only sound coming from the room was Derek's laughter as he pointed to my face.

"That's good news?" I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. Why was Jacob and I different?

"Yes, honey, see Carlisle and I talked to your parents and they suggested we do something a little different.

I shot deathly glares at both my parents. They refused to look at me. They were both looking at Jacob, smiling.

"Instead of buying the house, we bought the property. You have the land across the street from your parents. They thought it would be nice to offer Jacob the chance to give you the house you want."

My angered tears turned to joy as I looked at Jacob. "You're going to build our house?"

He smiled as he nodded. "They already set it up with the company I'm working at," he walked over to me and pulled me off the couch and into his arms. "Anything you want, it's yours."

I reached up on my toes to kiss him, then turned to face my parents. "How did you know he would want to build a house?"

"It's Jacob." My mom chuckled. "I knew he would rather build you a house than have it bought for you."

"Glad you know me so well, Bells." Jacob said behind me.

She winked at him.

I hurried across the room and hugged both my grandparents. "Thank you guys!"

"You're very welcome."

"Can I drive the big trucks?" Derek asked Jacob.

"No way!"

"Why not!"

"You aggravate me too much. I don't want to work with you in one of those machines. You'd probably try to run me over every chance you got."

My dad snorted.

"Damn." Derek bunched his knee.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"I was kidding!" He said quickly and jumped away from me.

"Now that that's all out of the way, I think you need to go talk to someone." My dad pointed towards Alyssa's house with his chin.

"Oh!" I gasped and hurried for the door.

"Should she be running like that?" I heard Derek asking someone.

"Why not?" My mom asked at the same time my dad laughed at him.

"Derek, the baby's fine."

"It's not bouncing around in there while she's running? No wonder the woman's sick."

"Oh, Derek." My mom sighed. I stopped listening as I hurried down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" I called out as I walked into my aunt and uncle's house.

"How are you feeling?" Aunt Rosalie asked as she glanced up at me from the couch. She was curled into my uncle's side, watching a movie.

"Perfect." I answered. "Where's Alyssa?"

"Shower." They both answered at the same time.

"I'll be in her room waiting for her."

They didn't answer me, so I hurried up to her room. I sat at her desk, doodling on her notebook cover. It was already full of her doodles from the boring classes.

"Ness!" She squeaked behind me.

I turned in the chair to smile at her. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "You most definitely do."

"Do you know anything?" I asked.

She shook her head and plopped down on her bed.

"Okay, well… I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to come out and tell you…" I took a few deep breaths. "I'm-"

"No way!" She shrieked, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands.

"Pregnant." I laughed, finished the sentence, though, I didn't need to. She figured it out.

"I can't believe this! How exciting!" She dropped to her knees in front of me and ticked my stomach. "Hello in there! I'm your Aunty Alyssa! Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

"Lyss, the baby can't hear you."

"I know, but it's the thought. What's it going to be?" She asked tapping her index finger against her chin. "Hmm… a werewolf? Mostly human, though… possibly part vampire…"

"Doctor, pilot, race car driver, lawyer…" I trailed off and Alyssa laughed at me.

"Okay, okay, doesn't matter what the baby is, I get it."

"Right." I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my parents and Jacob had me so tightly wound that I couldn't think straight."

She nodded, her face thoughtful. "I can see that."

I smiled at her.

"We have to go baby shopping!"

"We don't even know the sex of the baby."

"Really?"

I nodded.

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "I suppose it would be too early to find out."

"We're not going to."

"Oh," she shrieked. "You want to be surprised!"

"Not necessarily…" I watched her excited face turn confused. "We can't see the baby."

"Huh?"

I giggled. "It's a long story, but it's protected like I was. My parents didn't know I was a girl until I was born. They couldn't see me through the protective… coating."

"That's… interesting."

"Yes," I sighed.

"How's Jacob?"

"Scared, excited, freaked out, ecstatic…"

Alyssa laughed as she nodded. "That would be Jacob. What are you going to do about school?"

"What do you mean? I'm still going to go."

"You think because your pregnant that Luke will leave you alone?"

"Luke," I gasped and my hand automatically went to my stomach. Protecting my baby.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa shifted uncomfortably and patted my hand. "I didn't mean to scare you. If your scared I'm sure we can talk to Uncle Edward and Jacob. They'll think of something."

"No, no," I said quickly. "I can handle him on my own."

She stared at me with a worried look in her eyes.

I sighed heavily. I knew what she was going to say.

"Your pregnant, Ness. You can't go and put yourself in danger."

"Luke's not dangerous. He's human. He's no danger to me or the baby."

"I bet Jacob and your parents would think differently."

"Don't go and start anything, Lyss. I'll handle it."

She shrugged.

"I mean it!"

"I'm not promising anything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh, this is an exciting time! Don't be upset."

I didn't realize I was crying until she reached out and touched one of my tears as it trickled down my cheek.

I groaned and swiped my hands across my cheeks to dry my tears. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Hormones." She stated.

"I guess."

"You okay?" Aunt Rosalie asked from the doorway. Of course she would hear that I was crying. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. No pain."

"We're going over to Carlisle and Esme's you girls coming?"

We nodded at the same time.

I got up and walked towards the door. Aunt Rosalie hugged me tightly before releasing me to walk downstairs.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief as soon as I walked into my grandparents' house. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. "You two were gone too long." He whispered in my ear.

"Two?" I asked, smiling up at him. He dropped both his hands to my stomach.

New tears sprang up and spilled over.

"I'm sorry." His eyes grew wide when he noticed. He lifted one hand and wiped my tears away.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Just really happy."

He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"Okay, let's keep this PG." Derek huffed. I turned towards him and he pointed to my stomach. "There is a child present."

"He doesn't know any better." Jacob grumbled.

"He?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jacob shrugged. "Wishful thinking."

Derek jumped to his feet. "I wouldn't mind a boy! I could take him hunting, teach him how to hunt like a true vampire. He's got it in him."

I rolled my eyes.

"If it's a boy he will learn to hunt my way." Jacob growled.

"How could he run on all fours when he's clearly a vampire."

"How do you know?" Jacob demanded.

"Because, she craves blood more than anything else."

"I shook my head."

Derek glared at me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me now. "I crave both. It's a pretty even divide."

"Well we can work on that." Derek nodded to himself.

My stomach growled and Jacob laughed behind me. He heard it too.

"Someone's hungry."

"It was the talk of food." I shrugged and ducked my dead, hiding my red face behind my hair.

"Don't be embarrassed by it, honey. You're eating for two. You're going to be hungry a lot more." My mom took my hand and tugged me towards the couch. "What do you want?"

I peeked up at her but kept my order between us. _Maybe a sandwich… and I really would like to hunt._

She smiled and touched my cheek. "Be right back," she took my dad's hand and he followed her into the kitchen.

They both came back in a few minutes later. My dad had a cup in his hand and my mom had a plate with a sandwich and chips. I reached for the cup of blood first.

"I wonder…" my dad trailed off as he watched me drink. "Jacob, Carlisle." He said and they followed him outside.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

My mom shook her head and sat down next to me. "Nothing. There's a lot to be researched with this pregnancy. Here we thought you were one of a kind," she touched my stomach and smiled. "Seems as if you're the one carrying the one of a kind baby. Vampire- human hybrids are known, but a vampire-human-werewolf hybrid… now that's never been done before."

I couldn't help but smile. She was right.

I bit into my sandwich and my mouth watered. It was better than I thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me a little longer than normal. I'm in the process of moving to another state, so it's a little busy for me right now. Just wanted to say thank you for all the feedback I've gotten for the question about Derek and if Ness and Jacob had a girl. I already know what the baby is going to be, and no, she's not having twins ;) **

* * *

It seemed as if overnight the small bump grew a little more distinct. My stomach had grown, but not enough for anyone to tell through my clothes. I was grateful for that. Classes were starting today, and I didn't want to walk out of school at the beginning of summer, completely normal, and then have a huge belly when I came back just a few months later.

I sat on the table in my grandpa's office, Jacob sitting beside me, his hand tight in mine. He was always nervous when I was being checked. I had my cup in my hand and drank as my grandpa measured my torso. The cup in my hands made me happy. I didn't need to be worried about anything else.

"Looks like your still progressing a little faster than a normal pregnant woman, but I don't see any worries. I would love to get some DNA if I could get through."

I shrugged. "You think you could?"

My grandpa's eyes widened. "You would let me?"

"Sure, why not? If it'll help."

He shook his head and laughed. "I guess I'm thinking of your mother, instead of you. I wasn't allowed anywhere near you to unravel the mystery," he reached out and touch my cheek. "But the surprise was much better."

I smiled up at him. "So then if you can get some DNA then great, but if not then we still don't have to worry about anything. I mean I turned out okay and I was a direct descendent of a vampire. This baby has all good in him or her. He or she can't be much worse than me."

My grandpa and Jacob laughed. I was glad to see Jacob a little more relaxed.

My grandpa took a deep breath and looked at Jacob. "Jacob, how do you feel about this test?"

Jacob looked at me before looking up at him. "How are you going to get the DNA?"

"I'll try a needle. It's very long, but it should be able to penetrate. We won't know unless we try."

"Oh, right. I remember you talking about that with Bella. To get some of the amniotic fluid, right?"

My grandpa nodded, and I stared at Jacob wide-eyed.

"What?" He asked when he saw the surprised look on my face.

"Nothing. Just surprised that you know all this. I'm totally lost."

"I lived through this." He muttered. "Carlisle wanted to get a chromosomal count from you. Rosalie wouldn't let her near your mother."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding. "Well no one's keeping you from me, now." I smiled up at my grandpa.

He chuckled and patted my leg. "Okay, well we'll try tomorrow. I would like to have you in the hospital so I have better access to the materials I need."

I nodded. "I'll come by after class."

"I will see you there." He said and Jacob helped me off the table.

"You really don't have to go to school. Classes will still be there… forever." Jacob said as he pulled up to the sidewalk.

"I would like to finish. I know I can go back, literally, whenever I want. But we're having a baby. When will I want to leave him or her to sit in a classroom?"

Jacob shrugged and I leaned in to kiss him.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll be around and Edward's around campus somewhere." He reminded me.

"Okay," I sighed and got out of the car. Seth was behind us with Alyssa and Derek in the car.

It was unnecessary to have all the escorts, but they didn't trust Luke, and since I had a more innocent person tagging along, I wasn't going to tell them to back off.

Alyssa took my hand and patted my stomach with the other. "Oh!" She gasped and felt the bump. "You're showing! Let me see!" She begged, clutching my shirt.

"Not in the middle of campus. I'll have to go to the bathroom in like five minutes, anyway."

"Okay!" She said excitedly and we walked to class.

"Can I take those off your hands?" Luke startled me. His voice came from behind me.

I flinched from the sound of it and dropped my books to the ground. I hurried to pick them up.

"No, I don't need help, thanks."

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

I narrowed my eyes at him and my hand instinctively laid over my stomach. "How do you…"

"Oh, I saw Alyssa's hand touch your stomach. That could only mean one thing. Looks like someone got knocked up over the summer."

"Excuse me?" The heat ran through my veins, boiling my blood. "I didn't get _knocked up_, I got pregnant. I couldn't be happier about it."

"Yup, you're pregnant. And grouchy." He laughed as if he knew he was aggravating me on purpose.

Derek's arm wrapped around both me and Alyssa as he urged us forward. "Don't want to be late for class. I'd have to pummel anyone who makes you late." He growled and I turned my head to see both Jacob and my dad walking towards Luke. Both of their hands were balled up in tight fists. I decided it was a good time to turn away.

"I really dislike that guy," Derek growled. "Part of me wishes he'd do something so your guard do- your erm… Jacob gets mad enough to kill him. Why do we have to be nice just because he's human?" Derek babbled on, his arms still holding onto both Alyssa and I.

I didn't answer his questions. I was too worried at the fact that Luke knew I was pregnant. Something didn't seem right about that. He had come from the other side of campus, mine and Alyssa's backs were facing Luke when he approached us. He couldn't have seen…

My thoughts trailed off when Derek yanked me to a stop. "Well, ladies, here's your stop. Thank you for traveling, Derek's escort service. Please watch your step as you exit the vehicle, have a pleasant day and I'll be here to help keep you safe." His voice went from his deep mimic of a travel guide, to his normal happy self. "We'll be around. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Derek." I sighed.

"Yeah, thanks." Alyssa agreed.

We both started to walk away, but he cleared his throat behind us. We turned back to face him at the same time.

"Don't I get a tip?" He asked, but didn't hold his hand out. He leaned forward instead.

Alyssa and I rolled our eyes, but leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

He gave a funny giggle and walked away.

"That kid's insane." Alyssa laughed.

"Yes, but you can't help but love him."

"What would you have done if you never met him?"

I thought about it for a while and sighed. "There's a lot I went through and I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there for me."

She smiled and nodded as we sat down.

The lesson was boring and I couldn't help but fall asleep. It was annoying at how tired I got. The flutter in my stomach caused me to sit up straight with a loud gasp.

"You okay?" Alyssa whispered, her hand on my arm. She was looking around the room, but wasn't looking at all the eyes that were on me. She was looking for Jacob.

"Fine," I sighed, biting my bottom lip to keep from crying. I placed both my hands on my stomach, ignoring the rest of the class, I stood up and grabbed Alyssa's hand.

"What?" Jacob and my dad asked as soon as we walked outside the classroom. Jacob's arms wrapped protectively around me as my dad's hands moved to feel my forehead and touch my neck to check my pulse.

"No," I shook them off of me and took Jacob's hand. "The baby moved." Just as I told him, another flutter of movement went through my stomach. "There!" I hissed.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't feel anything."

"You wont right away, Jacob. She'll feel it before anyone." My dad forced a smile, but I could see the worry in his voice. It's way too early to have the baby move, but this was no normal pregnancy. I didn't say anything to him. He was a father with every right to be worried about his daughter. Our past supports that.

"Oh, wow! Oh, wow!" Alyssa jumped around and then threw her arms around me. She was half hugging Jacob, too, since he was so close to me.

"Family reunion?" I heard Luke, and clung to Jacob.

My dad stood directly in front of me. I peeked around him just as Derek and Seth stepped around the corner. Derek brought his hand up and before my dad could tell him no, he hit him in the back of the head.

Luke went down, knocked out by the blow. "Well, that was more fun than I thought it was going to be. Can I do it again?"

"Not a good idea, Derek." My dad grumbled.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun." He pouted and slumped against the wall.

"I think class is over for the day." Jacob said as he started to lead me towards the doors.

"No, I'm not missing my other classes."

"He'll be knocked out for a while, so they will be fine." My dad informed us as he bent over Luke's unconscious body. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Derek could you help me…" He trailed off when Derek grabbed Luke's foot and dragged him roughly out the side door. He cringed when the thud of Luke's head hit the metal doorframe. "You can probably add on another couple hours before he comes around." He muttered as he followed him.

"I better go help Edward, call if you need me. I'll hear you from anywhere on campus." He kissed his fingers and touched them to my stomach at the same time he leaned in to kiss me. Then waved at Alyssa before turning to catch up to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked the halls of the hospital quickly, eager to get to my grandpa so we could see if we can find out more information on the baby. Jacob walked beside me, his hand tight in mine. I was the one squeezing his this time. He seemed to be the calmer one.

"Hi honey, Carlisle will be right in." My mom was the first to see me. She led me into a room and I sat up on the table. "Get undressed and put this gown on. I'll go let him know you're here." She handed me a hideous gown and touched Jacob's arm before walking out of the room.

I put the gown aside and crossed my legs.

"You have to put that on, you know."

"No I don't. I can lift my shirt."

Jacob huffed and stepped in front of me. He yanked my shirt over my head and then handed me the gown. "Do I have to force your pants off, too, or are you going to do that yourself."

I smirked and locked my legs around his hips. He stepped closer to the table, so our chests were touching. "You don't have to force them off, you know."

"Not what I meant, Ness."

"Let's hope not." My dad growled as he walked into the room. "Just came in to make sure you were putting the gown on. I had a feeling you were going to be stubborn about it."

My cheeks flushed red and I released Jacob from my legs. "I got it." I mumbled.

My dad threw Jacob a glare and walked back out of the room.

I finished getting changed and swung my legs nervously as I waited for my grandpa to come in and stick me with a relatively large needle.

Jacob's arm reached across my legs to keep them still. "You're making me nervous." He whispered and patted my now still legs.

"Well at least you're not going to be pricked with the queen of all needles."

There was a slight flutter in my stomach and I placed both my hands over the tiny movement.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as he laid his hands over mine.

"Someone else is restless." I said softly, and looked down at my stomach.

Jacob patted my hand before moving them to slide under mine so his hands were on my stomach.

"He's only nervous because you are. Calm down and I bet he will, too."

"Will you stop calling the baby a him? What if he's a she?"

"I could find out if the needle could get through." My grandpa said as he walked into the room. "Your parents are outside. They figured to stay out of yours and Jacob's way, but they can still hear everything."

I nodded, thankful to not have them see me so scared. I knew my dad wouldn't like it.

I laid down on the table while my grandpa set things up. I decided that looking up at the ceiling was a lot better than watching him and actually seeing the size of the needle.

I heard Jacob suck in a sharp breath and I squeezed his hand.

"Here we go, Renesmee. You'll feel a pinch as the needle penetrates the skin, then you'll feel a slight burning sensation, but that's all normal. Let me know if you feel too much pain and I will stop immediately." My grandpa looked up at Jacob and nodded towards my hand in his. "Keep your hand in hers. She's her mother's daughter and will hold in the pain until she can't possibly take it anymore. As soon as she squeezes hard, I want you to tell me."

"You got it, doc." Jacob wrapped both his hands around my left, his eyes concentrated on my face.

I looked away from him, focusing on the ceiling above me. If I looked him in the eyes he would immediately know I was feeling pain as soon as I felt it. I didn't want my grandpa to stop, no matter what. If he could get anything that would help us learn more about my baby, then I would lay here and take just about any torture I needed to. I suppose that's why he pointed out the fact that I was my mother's daughter.

The needle hurt, but I kept my eyes focused and my hand relaxed in Jacob's. My right hand gripped the side of the table, I made sure to keep the grip light, but there were times I felt the metal bending into the shape of my hand.

"How we doing, Ness?" My grandpa asked me.

_Fine._ I told him silently. I wasn't sure how to find my voice. The pain was taking over all my concentration.

"No, Renesmee. I need you to tell me out loud."

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Carlisle, take it out. She's in pain."

"No!" I yelled over Jacob's demand. "I'm okay, really, keep going."

After what seemed like forever, the needle was gone from my skin and my grandpa let out a heavy sigh.

"I just watched my wife suffer for nothing?"

"Your child is protected, Jacob. There is no way for me to get through."

"So how am I going to deliver?" I asked, remembering the stories from when I was born.

"I will perform a cesarean before you go into labor. Just like we planned on for Bella."

"Look how well that turned out. You weren't even there." Jacob grumbled.

"It won't come to that." My mom said, walking into the room.

"How do you know?" Jacob stood tall, towing over her.

"Jacob," My dad's voice warned him as him and my mom stepped closer together. Their hands balled up in tight fists.

"Because that was my fault. I shouldn't have been on my feet and I shouldn't have reached for that cup when it fell. I would have made it until Carlisle came home."

"You don't know that, Bella! You don't even know when she was due."

"Are you blaming all of this on _me_?" My mom's voice rose as she got more aggravated.

"You would think that!"

"Because you would _do_ that!"

"Back off Jacob." My dad stepped between them, his back towards my mom as he glared at Jacob.

I slid off the table and placed myself between my dad and Jacob.

"Nessie," my grandpa tugged at my arm, but I stayed where I was.

"It's no ones fault I was born the way I was… things happen. Right now my pregnancy is not like mom's was. I'm not mom, I'm me. Stop pretending as if I'm some weak human that can't carry my child to full term without it beating the crap out of me. I have no bruises to show. Remember _I_ was the strong one beating the crap out of her. I think I'm strong enough to carry someone like me. My name's Renesmee, _not _Bella."

The room was silent, too silent as all eyes were on me. I couldn't hide the tears that trickled down my cheeks and dripped from my chin and onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ness." Jacob's arms were tight around me as he held me against his chest. "You're right."

"You are right," my dad patted my back and I felt my mom's hands in my hair.

"No one said you were me."

"Everyone didn't have to say it, mom. They're all assuming it."

"It'll stop. I promise." She said soothingly.

I let out a sob, my angered tears turned into tears of guilt. I felt horrible for lashing out the way I did.

"What now?" Jacob asked, patting my back helplessly.

"I'm horrible." I sobbed into his shirt.

"What?" He gasped.

"Hormones, Jacob." My mom muttered.

"I didn't sign up for this." I heard Jacob whisper.

"And you think I did?" My dad chuckled and I peeked at him just as he smirked at my mom. "You were the little ball of hormones yourself."

She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and shrugged. "I had a little more emotions running through me since _someone_ had to crave a certain _someone_. My mom said to me.

Jacob's laughter vibrated in his chest.

"Thanks for the reminder." I grumbled. I could have gone without that little reminder from when my mom and Jacob had a thing for each other.

"Yeah," my dad rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

I had to laugh at that. At least I wasn't the only on in the room who didn't find that joke too funny. My mom and Jacob thought it was hilarious. Even my grandpa was laughing with them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's that guy that's been hanging around you?" Chelsea, my lab partner asked when my dad dropped Alyssa and I off to class.

"My brother-in-law… _happily_ married to my sister." I grumbled. I hated when someone my age showed interest in him. He's my father, not some young good-looking teenager. At least that's not what I saw when I looked at him. He is beautiful, yes, but so is everyone else in my family.

"Oh, he doesn't look old enough to be married." She said. I cringed at the disappointment in her voice. Like she would ever have a shot with him, anyway.

"When are you due?" She changed the subject, starring down at my stomach. "I honestly didn't think you were pregnant until… well, until now."

"I didn't really start showing through my clothes until now." I was grateful I didn't have to finish answering her question because the professor started the lesson.

I immediately acted as if I was interested in what he was saying, but I could feel her eyes on me, more so, my stomach.

The baby gave a light kick to my right side, which was where she was sitting.

I giggled quietly and patted my side where the baby kicked. _I know, starring isn't nice._ I thought silently. I knew the baby couldn't hear me, but I liked talking to him or her. Made the pregnancy seem more real.

"Taxi, Derek at your service!" Derek bounced towards me and linked my arm with his.

I yawned and leaned into his side, letting him support most of my weight.

"You okay?" He asked me, releasing my arm and wrapping his arm around my waist. "You look… wait… if I say you look horrible, am I going to make you cry?"

"No, but it will piss me off."

He sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "You look wonderful, you should rest."

I looked up at him and he flashed me his crooked smile.

"Was that too… obvious?"

"Derek," I sighed. "Everything you do or say is too obvious."

"Really? I never noticed."

"You wouldn't."

"Did you just insult me?"

"Did you want me to?"

"I don't like this, Edward!" Derek complained as we walked up to my dad sitting at the lunch table with Alyssa, Jacob, and Seth.

"Don't." My dad warned him.

"Don't what? Complain because she can tell me off, but I can't do anything back to her? Wait till this kid's born. I'm going to go all Derek on your butt."

"I'd like to see you try." I muttered, and reached down to grab the roast beef sandwich out of Jacob's hands before he could take his first bite.

"Same here." Jacob chimed in, taking the sandwich back after I had taken a bite. "Yours." He stated, pointing to the burger in front of the empty chair beside him.

I shook my head and stared at his sandwich.

"I think she wants yours instead."

"Ya _think_?" Jacob snapped and switched our sandwiches."

"Oh," Derek said slowly, nodding his head. "Now I get what you meant about being too obvious. See, everyone here knew you wanted…" he trailed off when I glared at him. "Am I still being obvious?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"I'm not obvious!" He exploded, causing Alyssa and I to jump. "You people are way too observant!"

"Derek," My dad sighed heavily. "Sit down, you're calling attention to us."

"Who wouldn't stop to look at me." He flashed a wide smile and my dad grabbed his wrist and yanked him down in his chair.

"You could have just asked." He muttered and sulked back into his chair.

I yawned again and laid my head in my hands on the table.

"Why don't we call it a day." My dad suggested.

"No," I sat up and shook my head. "I need to go to the library and study for this exam tomorrow."

"You can study at home."

"I can study here where it's quieter than home."

"Renesmee, you're exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me. You're going to tire quicker than before. The baby's getting stronger."

I couldn't argue with him on that. The baby moved around about ninety-percent of the time.

"Home." My dad demanded.

"See, how come you can be all demanding with her and no one else can?" Derek asked him.

"Because I'm her father." My dad answered, too low for anyone that's not at the table to hear.

"Fair enough." Derek pursed his lips and nodded.

"I'm going to the library, though. The game's on and Dad's going to be louder than usual." Alyssa smiled at the thought of Uncle Emmett.

"Derek and I will stay with you." Seth said.

My dad nodded in agreement.

"More College girl watching for me, I'm in." Derek leaned back in his chair and looked around the lunch room.

"No humans, Derek. Been there… not something I would suggest, and I don't think you have the strength to be with a human."

"Oh, I know, but I can still look. Hey, you think any vampires out there have x-ray vision? I would trade all of my strength for that power."

"You would." My dad muttered. "Women are not objects, Derek."

"I know, but watching them is still fun. Tell me you haven't ever used your gift for little advantages with women."

"No, I haven't. The only woman I ever wanted is immune to my gift."

"You're just boring."

"Ness, let's go." My dad snapped.

"You were quiet through lunch." I said as I took Jacob's hand.

"I was having fun watching Derek dig himself another few inches of that fifty-foot hole he's been digging himself."

"What is that smell?" I asked as he approached the car. It was a decomposing animal, but I couldn't decipher which. It was a horrible dirty smell.

"Jacob keep her here." My dad placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back against Jacob. His hands replaced my dad's.

I watched him walked smoothly over to the car and kick something limp into the trees in front of the car. He then bent down to pick up a piece of paper.

"Edward?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Take her home." My dad's voice was colder than ice.

"What's going on?" I asked, but no one answered me. Jacob put me in my dad's car and he stood, starring at my dad.

"I think Carlisle might be right in his assumptions with Luke." My dad was agreeing to something in Jacob's thoughts.

"I don't know, but he wont come near her."

Jacob growled deep in his chest.

"She's my daughter, Jacob, of course."

Jacob got in the car and I stared at my dad as Jacob pulled away.

"Speak." I demanded.

"Stress isn't good for-"

"You not telling me what's going on is stressing- Oh!" I leaned forward, my hand clutching my side where the baby kicked me. It was the hardest kick he or she has ever given me. I could feel the bruise forming.

Jacob slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"You're panting. You in pain?"

"No!"

"Don't downplay anything. Tell me-"

"I'll tell you when you tell me what's going on."

Jacob bit his bottom lip and pulled the car away from the curb.

"That's it?" I screeched. "You're not going to tell me?"

"You don't need to be stressed."

"Hmf," I groaned and turned my body away from him to look out my window.

I refused to look at him until he pulled in the driveway. I immediately got out of the car and my mom was already waiting outside for us. She was in her scrubs, so I figured my dad called her at work and she beat us home.

"You know, too?" I asked her.

"Know what?" She asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her to walk inside.

"Can you go check on her?" I heard Jacob ask my mom. "I don't know what she felt in the car, but it was something that caused her a lot of pain."

"Sure," my mom said softly and I heard her walking up the stairs.

I sat on my bed, facing the door, waiting for her.

She knocked once and walked in. "What's going on?"

"You tell me."

"Ness," she shook her head and sat next to me. "This is important."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't not tell me mom. She's been though all of this. She knows without me telling her.

"Where did the baby kick?" She asked, placing her hand on my stomach.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Here," I whispered, pointing to my left side. "Really hard, took my breath away."

"Did you hear or feel anything snap?" She asked, her voice calmer than I was expecting.

"No, just pain."

She lifted up my shirt and a small round bruise was now in place where the baby kicked me.

"How do you feel now?"

"Perfectly fine. Just a little tired."

"That's good. You seem to be strong enough to carry the baby, but he or she is getting stronger as it grows. You feel weak at all?"

I shook my head. "I feel just as I did before I was pregnant. Just tire a little faster."

"Okay, anymore kicks like that I want you to let one of us know right away."

"Sure thing." I yawned and my mom kissed my forehead and left me alone to take my nap.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I felt weight on the bed behind me. I could feel Jacob's hands moving across my back, his fingers pressing into my skin, massaging exactly where it hurt.

"Thank you." I mumbled into my pillow.

"So you're talking to me now?"

I snapped my mouth shut, remembering that I was supposed to be mad at him. I wanted to slide away from him, but his massage felt too good to refuse.

"Ness, there's nothing to say about all of this."

I rolled over to face him. His hands slid over my hips as I moved. "You know how much I hate when you keep something from me."

"Yes, I know, but to stress out the baby? Bella said the baby will know when you're stressed and kick. You used to do it to her, too. When she would worry too much about something was basically when she ended up with a broken rib…" he trailed off and bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that up."

"No," I shook my head, my left hand moving down to the bruise on my stomach. "I understand what you mean. I don't like it, but for the baby… I'll stop worrying about it." I was mainly doing it for the baby, but at the same time I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again.

"What happened in the car, anyway?" He asked, and I saw his hand twitch to my left side.

I snorted. "Like you didn't ask my mom as soon as she walked out of my room."

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to think I was being too worried about you."

"When are you _not_ too worried about me?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Can I see?" He asked, gesturing towards my side.

I nodded and he lifted my shirt.

I saw the panicked look on his face and was quick to reassure him. "I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore. The baby's quiet now. I think he or she's sleeping."

"Do you need anything? You sure you're not in any pain? None at all?"

I lifted both my hands to his face and pulled it towards me, kissing his lips. "I've never been better. I've had worse bruises than this tiny one."

I heard the rumble in his chest and pulled my body close to him. "Sorry," I whispered. I didn't mean to bring up old memories.

He didn't speak, his arms wound tightly around me, holding me and our unborn child safely in his arms.

Once my parents heard me awake, I ended up downstairs, propped up on the couch. With the baby kicking hard and the bruise on my stomach, I was bedridden for the rest of the night. I didn't mind, though. Being waited on hand and foot was not something I was going to complain about.

"Be back soon." My dad said as he walked out of the kitchen and handed me my cup.

"Okay, be careful." My mom said as she flitted across the room and reached up on her toes to kiss him.

He held her tight for a few seconds before releasing her and leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Just relax."

"Just relax." I mimicked his words, and rolled my eyes.

He laughed at me and turned to catch the cell phone my mom tossed to him.

"Why does he need that?" I asked as he walked out the door.

"Why would anyone need a phone on them?" She bobbed her eyebrows and walked into the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

I dangled my cup in the air. "No, I'm fine with this for now."

"Jacob?"

"I'll help you." He said, slipping my legs off his lap and hurried after my mom.

I strained my ears to hear the hushed whispers going on between them, but they were talking too low. I could only make out the hissing sound of their S's.

The baby rolled around in my stomach and I patted it with my free hand. "It's okay," I mumbled. "We'll find out sooner or later."

Jacob came back with a sandwich and a soda. My mom followed him back into the living room and jumped when the sound of her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Already?" Jacob asked, almost throwing his sandwich on the table by the couch.

She met his eyes before flipping her phone open. "What is it?" She asked into the phone.

"We need… _you_." I heard the strain in my dad's voice. I knew that tone. He didn't need her, but her shield. It was a tone that we all knew well. There was danger and he had to force her into the middle of it.

"Be right there." She said and hung up the phone. Just as she did, Derek burst through the door.

"Edward sent me to escort you. Jasper's outside." His eyes were wide. This was a first _ever_ that he looked terrified.

"Derek!" I gasped, jumping off the couch. I kicked the blanket as I tried unraveling it from around my legs. I stumbled over it, but Derek had me in his arms before I could trip.

"Nessie," he sighed, and his arms wrapped around me.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Jacob asked impatiently behind me.

"Edward wants you to stay here. Please don't let her leave your site. Not even for a second, please Jacob." Derek begged him. He sounded as if he would have fallen to his knees and begged if I wasn't in his arms.

"Of course, but I need to know what we're up against. I need to be prepared."

"Carlisle was right. He was right all along." My mom whispered so low that she sounded far away. "We're…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on me.

"Tell me!" I sobbed, shaking uncontrollably in Derek's arms. "AH!" I screamed when the baby seemed to flail all it's limbs around. My legs gave out from the pain, but Derek held me up with ease.

"Renesmee!" Jacob was behind me, yanking me into his arms. He carried be back to the couch. I wanted to get back up and demand them to tell me what was going on.

"Keep her with Seth and Alyssa. I need to take care of this. He's not going to touch her."

"It's not just him." My mom still had her voice low. She seemed to be struggling to find her voice.

"What?" Jacob hissed. "There's more? How many?"

She shrugged and her breathing turned into a pant as she fought to catch her breath. It was her way of crying.

Jacob seemed to notice her start shaking just as I did. He was across the room and hugged her.

"I'm coming with you. They wont touch any of you." Jacob promised her.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

They both turned to look at me. Of course she wouldn't be worried about herself. She was never worried about herself.

"Well let's get this taken care of." Jacob growled.

I didn't notice Derek had left, until he came in with Alyssa tight to his side.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, looking at the door behind him.

"He's phased in, waiting for an order, Jacob." Derek only looked at Jacob, as if he was the one that asked the question and not me.

Jacob nodded one quick nod and walked over to me. Since his arms were still around my mom, she was forced to move with him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Please don't move from this couch and you will be safe. I will make sure of it."

"Where are you going?" I asked in a hushed voice. The lump in my throat was making it difficult to talk.

Alyssa sat on the couch at my head. Her eyes were as wide as mine.

"Luke's trouble. He's a lot of trouble and we're going to take care of it right now."

"He's human!"

"He's so much more than that."

Jacob didn't say anything else. He didn't give me time to ask anymore questions. He kissed me and towed my mom out the door.

"What's going on?" Alyssa burst into tears as soon as we were alone in the house.

"I wish I could tell you." I said, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her.

"Are they going to kill a human?"

I nodded. "Looks like it, but he's got to be something else. He's not a vampire… he can't be a witch." I shuddered at the memory of my only encounter of a witch. I didn't remember much because of my fall, but it was enough.

"Grandpa knows… he knew all along…" Alyssa seemed to be talking to herself.

"Yes! He seemed to know right away what was going on with Luke. What could have happened to him in the past the he would make the assumption now?" I asked, my voice almost excited. We could figure it out piece by piece. Alyssa and I were both smart. We could put it all together.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know anyone's stories."

"Maybe there's something in his house?" I didn't know much about all of their pasts, either. I basically only knew my parents human stories. I knew my mom was changed because of me, and my dad was sick and dying.

"I bet Seth would take us over there." Alyssa was off the couch and hurried over to the door.

Seth walked in just as she reached for the knob.

"No, we're not going anywhere." He told her and pulled her back over to me.

"We'll be just as safe there as we are here." I told him.

"I'm under strict orders, Nessie."

"By who? Your alpha?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded. "And your mother."

"Great," Alyssa and I grumbled at the same time.

"I have to stay phased in, so please no more escape plans." He kissed Alyssa and patted my leg before hurrying back outside.

It seemed like days before everyone came piling back in the house. My mom, dad, and Jacob were the first ones through the door. They hurried over to me and each placed one hand on me.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"They were gone." My dad answered.

"Gone? Why? They knew you were coming? They know who we are?"

He nodded.

"How?" I demanded.

My dad looked up at my grandpa and he took a deep breath. "Luke is human, but he's a different type of human. I didn't think they still existed, but apparently my assumption was wrong. Renesmee, Alyssa, you ever run into Luke again and I want you to get somewhere crowded and you call one of us. I don't care which one, but you call."

"Please tell me why." I asked, the tears threatening to spill over. The baby fluttered, but it didn't hurt. He was worried, too. I could feel it. Or it could have just been me. I wasn't sure.

"He's a part of a huge group. A group of vampire hunters. These are lethal people who have knowledge of how to kill us fast. They've been holding back because they're trying to figure out who and what Seth and Jacob are. And then they found out about your pregnancy. They're curious about the baby."

"Stop." I whispered, holding my arms tightly around my stomach. I didn't want to hear anymore about the vicious world I was about to bring my baby into. The danger that was laying ahead of my child's life. I couldn't bare it anymore.

"You're safe. Both of you are safe." Jacob was quick to reassure me. His hands gripped my stomach beside my hands. Together our four hands covered my entire stomach. For this one moment we were able to conceal him or her from the danger lurking outside. "Nothing is going to touch our child. Not when they have to get through me first."

"And all of us." My dad chimed in.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

I looked up at them as my tears spilled over. There was a question I needed to ask, but it wasn't for everyone. I let my eyes wonder slowly knowing as soon as I saw her I would cry harder than I already was. My eyes finally found my mom and sure enough, my tears streamed down my face harder than before. "How?" I croaked. "How am I supposed to save my child. How did you have all that strength. Help me mom." My voice got lower and lower until it was inaudible.

She crossed the room smoothly and leaned down to hug me. Her lips moved to my ear. "It's a strength you will find inside you. Only the strength a mother can hold. The need to protect your child is greater than any need in the world. I couldn't be happy with your father until I knew you would have been safe. It didn't matter where I was going as long as I could save you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say a quick hello, and a MAJOR thanks for the never ending support. There's been some negative reviews about this story and the turns I've recently taken, but with the massive amount of support I have from all of you let's me forget about it all. Thank you for those of you who constantly have my back. It truely means the world to me. I honestly couldn't ask for a better group of readers. For those of you who have facebook, I've added the link to my personal profile for anyone that's interested :). **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

College life was over for both Alyssa and I since Luke disappeared. My entire family had us on lockdown. My parents were always out running patrol with both my aunts and uncles. Jacob came and went with the rest of his pack in shifts, but he mainly felt more comfortable sitting with me. It was better for him seeing me safe with his own eyes, rather than taking others words for it as he was out running patrol. The baby also liked it when he was close to us. I wasn't sure if he or she could sense what Jacob and I were apart, or if it was my anxiety it was feeding off of, but when Jacob wasn't near me, the baby wouldn't stop kicking and rolling around until his voice filled the room.

"Jacob, I think you should start thinking about working on that house. The baby will be here in a few months." Sam said as he yawned and stretched. He had just woken up and was getting ready to run his shift.

"I was thinking about it, but with the hunters around…" Jacob trailed off, tightening his arms around me.

"Well, they're no where to be found and I assume they realize just how protected Renesmee is, so I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

"I'm not dropping my guard." Jacob growled.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying, I think you should get ready for the baby. It's not going to hold off just because you are."

"I know, I know." Jacob shook his head and sighed heavily.

"The entire pack is here, plus the Cullens. I think we could have this house built in a matter of weeks."

"Sounds good to me!" Jared said as he walked out of the kitchen with three pieces of pizza in his hands.

"I'm in!" Seth barked as he walked into the house. He yawned and stretched. "Sam, Jared… Jake?"

Jacob shook his head and held me closer to him. "I'm staying here tonight."

"It's fine. There's nothing out there anyway."

"No," I disagreed. "Jake, you should go run. You've been cooped up in this house for two days now. Get out and stretch your legs. I wish I could."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Just come out for a few hours, Jake." Sam suggested.

"Fine, but I'm running the inner perimeter."

Sam nodded. "That's what I figured."

I waited until Seth was snoring down in the basement with Quil and Embry, Jacob and the others were long gone, and Alyssa was asleep in my room. Grandma was busy in the kitchen, humming to herself as she baked for the wolves when their shift was over and the others woke up.

I got off the couch, taking a little more time than it used to take me to get up. I could still see my feet, though, so I was okay with that.

"Grandpa?" I called out softly as I knocked on my parent's office door. Since all this started, he's been locked inside the room, trying to find all the information he could.

"Come in." He said, his voice sounding distracted, as I expected it would.

I walked into the room quietly, taking a moment to study all the pictures of my parents and I as I grew up.

I placed my hand over my stomach, feeling excited for the opportunity to have my own child's pictures placed all over the place.

"And how may I help you?" He asked, looking down at my hand. "You feeling okay?" He said quickly and rose to his feet.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, then," he motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "Have a seat."

He waited until I was settled before leaning over the desk. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"The hunters." I said flatly.

He swallowed loudly and leaned back in his chair. "What would you like to know?"

"Why you seem so freaked out by them. How did you know about them before anything was happening?"

"There's many stories about our human lives that we've kept from you for a reason." My grandpa said quietly.

"Why? I'm old enough now."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you are, but not all of us had it like your parents."

"What do you mean? How were you changed?"

He seemed to be waiting for that question and straightened up in his chair. "Renesmee, what I'm about to tell you is not something you're expecting to hear."

"I can handle it."

"My human family… we were… hunters. Hunters like Luke is."

My eyes grew wide and my jaw fell open. "You hunted vampires?" I whispered in shock.

He nodded slowly.

I backed away from him instinctively. I knew he would never hurt me, but the need to protect my baby took over my body. My movement didn't seem to bother him, and he made no attempt to bring me back to him.

"Vampire Hunters are not common anymore, but every once in a while there are some myth believers that go out and search for us. Some, like this group, actually know the truth."

"How would they find out?"

He stared at me, but I didn't understand what I was supposed to be getting.

_I'm the daughter of the mind reader, Grandpa. I can show you my thoughts, but you're going to have to tell me yours._

He smiled at me, but it didn't last long. "There's only one group of vampires that would know where to round up a large group of hunters."

"The Volturi?" I asked, my breathing was becoming harder as I forced myself to focus. I couldn't lose it.

My grandpa noticed the look on my face and stood up. He was across the room before I could blink my eyes. His arms were strong as he supported all my weight over to the chair. "Maybe this was too much for you to handle right now. I should have waited and asked your parents."

"I'm not five anymore. You don't have to ask them permission of what I can and can't hear."

"You're absolutely right."

"So why would the volturi be after us, now? It makes no sense. We didn't do anything wrong."

My grandpa looked down at my stomach and I hid it under my arms.

"Renesmee, Luke has been watching your every move. They must have gotten word that you married a werewolf. Of course they would be interested in how that would turn out."

"But I knew him before I got married and obviously before I got pregnant."

"Yes, but _after_ you were engaged."

"And how would they know about the engagement?" I pressed on, not fully understanding why and how their interest was needed in my personal life.

"They know everything all the time. They have watchers all over the place. Some human and some not."

I shuddered.

"Not to worry, sweetheart, everything will be okay."

"It always is," I sighed. "But I don't understand why they can't just let me be. I mean didn't I already prove to them that I wasn't a threat to vampires all over the world? At the size of a five-year-old I had to stand and face them. That should have been enough. I'm still the same me, but just married and starting a family of my own. I will be damned if they think they can come and threaten _my_ kid. There is nothing but good that can come out of this pregnancy."

"I understand where you're coming from, but just stay put until we know for sure." His eyes glanced quickly at something across the room. I followed his gaze and noticed three passports sitting out on the shelf by the door.

"Who's leaving?" I asked casually as I walked over to open them up.

Each of them belonged to my Grandpa, Dad, and Mom.

My grandpa took a deep breath and I felt him close behind me. His hand laid on my shoulder. "I have to go talk to them about this situation. If it's not them sending the hunters to us, then it's someone else. I have to find out. Your father wont let me go alone and he believes he would be of some help with their thoughts and letting me know if they're lying. And of course, where your father goes, your mother isn't far behind, and vise versa. She wants to be able to keep Jane and Alec away from us."

"But these are a lousy group of humans. How hard could it be to kill them? They couldn't kill any of you, so why run and try and get to the source of the problem? Just take them all out."

"Renesmee, these people are human, yes, but they know more about us than you think. They know we can't die unless we're ripped apart and the pieces are burned. They do just that."

"And how to they pull a vampire's limbs apart?" I couldn't help but sound smug. I was a lot stronger than any human on this planet, and I couldn't even get my parents to budge if I pushed or pulled them. They were tougher than stone.

"Fire, honey. Fire weakens our skin, makes it possible for them to shatter once we've been burning for a while. Though they would have to catch us first, but they are always ready. Ready to strike at any possible moment. Luckily we have your father and Alice, but she's only began to see them."

"Why's that?"

"In the beginning they've been completely careful with their decisions, which means that someone who knows us is behind this. Now that your pregnant and there's another being that she can't see, it lessens the clarity of her visions when they involve the family. We're all wrapped around the baby and it's hard for her to see us. She's concentrating on the volturi, but she hasn't gotten anything from them."

I nodded, understanding what he was talking about, but my head was spinning.

"Why don't you go lie down for a little while. You've gotten quite a ear full."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks for the talk, and thanks for being honest with me."

"As you pointed out before, you're a married woman now, you're a part of the protectors rather than just the protected."

We both laughed at that and he shook his head. "Okay, maybe you will never stop being protected, but it's only because of-"

"Me being half human, I know." I cut him off, finishing his sentence for him.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head." It's so much more than that. Renesmee. To all of us, you're always going to be just as innocent as you were the day you were born. You're the very first child we watched grow up. You're more special than you could ever imagine, now, back to the couch."

"Okay," I sighed heavily and walked slowly back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward's POV

***Edward's POV***

I laid in bed, flat on my back, starring up at the ceiling. My hands folded behind my head as I listened to Bella reassure our daughter that we were going to be okay. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to their conversation in Renesmee's room.

"What if it is the volturi and this is a trap? What if they know you would come asking them about the hunters? What if-"

"You worry too much." Bella cut her off. Her voice was surprisingly calm. I couldn't detect any worry in it. She was hiding it well.

"I take after you and dad." Renesmee muttered. I could picture her rolling her eyes and tried not to laugh out loud.

"Focus on yourself for the next few days. We'll be back soon enough. There's no danger."

"You don't know that."

"That's why I'm going, and your father will hear any attack before it happens. We're going to be perfectly fine."

She was right, I knew she was, but I hated the fact that she had to go, too. Nothing would make me happier than to leave Bella at home. It was too much for me to have to worry about Renesmee out of my sight for the next two days, and at the same time have to worry about Bella being face to face with out biggest threat.

"Will you call me when you can?"

"The best I can do is tell Alice we're okay and she can relay the message to you. I don't want to tell you yes, and then we have no time to call."

"Why wouldn't you?" Renesmee's voice was soaked with panic. I started to get up to go comfort her, but I knew Bella could handle it.

"Renesmee, you're worrying again. Let your father and I be the parents and worry about you. You stay here and… give Jacob a hard time." They both laughed and I had to laugh with them.

"Knew you would find that funny, Edward." I snapped my mouth shut. Bella heard me.

"Okay, rest up, honey. I'll wake you before we leave."

"Night, mom."

I listened to Bella's soft footsteps as she walked down the hall on the top floor and descended the stairs to ours. She sped up when she reached our floor and was through the door and in my arms before anyone could blink.

_I'm scared._ Her thoughts filled my head and I sighed. I knew she was putting on a show for Renesmee.

I tightened my arms around her and kissed her lips. She settled into my arms and curled herself into my side. "There's nothing for you to be scared of. _You_ hold the threat to the volturi, not the other way around."

"I know. I'm not scared for us going there. I'm terrified for our daughter. I mean what if the volturi are behind this whole thing? What if they're really sending stupid hunters to hunt down our kid?"

I laughed once, kissing the top of her head. "You sound just like Nessie did five minutes ago."

She shrugged, not speaking.

"We will find out who's sending them and we will solve the problem. There's too many of us to protect her. She's going to be fine."

"Tell me again."

"Renesmee is going to be fine." I slid down so my face was even with hers. She stared me in the eyes and I could see herself softening to the truth in my eyes.

She nodded once and tightened her arms around my waist, pulling me into her so she could crush her lips to mine.

Saying goodbye to Renesmee was harder than I thought. I always thought my daughter looked completely innocent, but with the growing stomach and even more innocent baby she carried, I yearned to stand directly in front of her and not let anything past me. I couldn't do that though, I had to leave her.

She noticed the internal conflict I was having and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Love you, Dad. Be careful."

I nodded although she couldn't see me. "You know I will. Listen to your aunts and uncles, please. Listen to Jacob, too."

"Wow, you must be really worried to actually ask me to listen to Jacob." Just as she said his name she backed away from me and into his arms. Arms that I knew would protect her just as good as if it was my arms around her.

_Stop worrying, Edward. You know I've got things under control here. She's in good hands. Learn to trust me gramps._ He smiled at his own thoughts and winked at me over Renesmee's oblivious face.

"You want to continue walking on all fours?" I grumbled.

I knew technically I was going to be a grandfather, but in reality, I was only seventeen. It didn't feel right to think of myself as a grandfather. I was still getting used to having a teenage daughter.

"What?" Renesmee and Bella asked at the same time. Both of them watching us confusingly.

"Nothing," Jacob smirked and kissed the top of Renesmee's head.

"Okay," Bella huffed, shoving Jacob hard. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself quickly. "You're going to be a father soon. Time to grow up, Jacob." She said and turned to face me. "And we have a plane to catch."

I nodded and said goodbye to the rest of our family, and turned to take one last glance at Renesmee, safe and sound.

I gripped Bella's hand as we walked through the halls. Her breathing echoed off the walls around us. Her human panic attacks were close to her vampire ones. The only difference is the tinted shield that surrounded us. The shield that would have any vampire in this world cringe to the ground the moment they came in contact with it.

_I wonder if this has anything to do with…_ Aro's thoughts trailed off. He knew I would be listening to him. I squeezed Bella's hand until she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I would like all of my fingers, please."

"Sorry," I whispered, loosening my grip.

"Why so tense? Can you hear them?"

I nodded.

"Anything?"

I shook my head.

She growled.

"It's been too long my young friends!" Aro's voice chimed with excitement as soon as we entered the room.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk, Aro. I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now_!" Bella spoke too fast for me to try and stop her. I didn't even want to try. There was no way I could get between her and her instinct to protect our child.

"Why the sour attitude, young Bella?"

"Why are you sending a vampire hunting party to hunt down my daughter?"

_I knew he would go on and do it himself…_ Aro's eyes met mine as his thought trailed off.

"Who?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Aro smiled innocently at me.

"Who's the male you're thinking of?"

Bella took a step towards him and I yanked her back.

"You know him." Aro smiled and the face filled my mind. I stumbled backwards and Bella caught me. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the shock on my face.

"Edward what is it! Who is it?"

"This is how he's going to take out revenge?" I growled. "Why now? Why?"

"Edward!" Bella snapped, shaking my arm.

"He's saying it's…" I swallowed, not sure how I could give her this kind of news. She seemed to see it in my eyes and spun around to face Aro.

She slipped from my grip and darted across the room.

"Bella!" I yelled after her, but her shield was thick around her as she stormed towards Aro. I couldn't touch her, she was focused on one thing and shut everyone else out. My hand burned the moment I touched her shield. I couldn't do anything. I was shut out as well.

Her arms flew out in front of her and Felix dove in front of Aro, frozen in place; his smile still spread across his face.

Bella continued her approach, and Felix reached out to stop her.

"Don't touch her!" I growled, stepping around Bella to protect her from Felix, but Bella slipped around me and Felix cried out as he came in contact with her.

"Out. Of. My. Way." Bella spoke slowly through clenched teeth. "Who's after Renesmee?" She demanded.

"Who would be the only person seeking revenge for a son she had killed?" Aro asked her and she jumped to her feet, releasing Felix.

Bella took a step towards him and he immediately took a step back. I wanted to laugh at the way he retreated. That was a first.

"My daughter never killed a vampire."

"No," he shook his head. "But because of her the men in your coven killed him."

I could see the fire grow brighter in her eyes as she figured it out. "Luke's creator? _Cooper_?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took to long! I've been dealing with something personal and it's been hard on me the past week. But here's the next chapter, and I have Derek in it since some of you've been asking for him. It's not much, but he's there! **

* * *

The sun was shining bright when I opened my eyes. I closed them again, listening to Jacob laugh on the first floor. It was nice to hear him happy. By the sound of things, he was looking at the blueprints for our new home. I smiled at the thought of him distracted for a while. Things almost seemed to be back to normal- except for the fact that my parents and Grandfather weren't here.

The baby pressed against my side, stretching it's body. My smile grew wider and I patted the side of my stomach. "Good morning, baby."

My stomach growled in response and I laughed out loud. "Food sounds good right about now."

"Nessie?" Jacob's voice floated up the stairs as he hurried towards my room. "Hey," he smiled when he appeared in my doorway. "I got up early and didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Starved."

He crossed the room and held his arms out for me.

I took his hands and let him pull me out of bed. He let go of one of my hands, keeping the other intertwined with his.

"How's the plans for the house going?"

"Okay, but there's an important question I have to ask you."

I stopped on the stairs and he paused with me, looking up at me from a few steps below me.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't answer the curiosity on my face.

"Well, do you want one or two floors? How many bedrooms do you want? And do you want the baby's room close to ours?"

I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "I thought you had to ask me one question."

"I do." He grinned widely.

"Renesmee Black, what do you want your house to look like?"

I laughed at him and he took me into his arms, carrying me down the stairs. I pressed my lips to his neck. "Summed up all the questions in one, huh?"

He winked at me and nodded.

"Hey, Mamma." Sam said from the floor.

I smiled and waved as Jacob carried me into the kitchen.

"She can't be called 'Mom' until she starts waddling." I heard Seth tell him.

"I wont ever waddle!" I yelled over Jacob's shoulder. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I could only picture a duck walking. Why would I walk like that?

"Just wait." Jacob answered the confusion on my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked and kicked my feet until he let my legs go. I stood in front of him and he patted my stomach.

"You're not going to be this little forever, you know."

I patted my slightly round belly and smiled. "I know that."

Jacob laughed lightly and kissed me before bending down to kiss my stomach.

"Good morning in there."

The baby fluttered immediately to the sound of his voice. This wasn't new, the baby seemed to like when Jacob was around us.

"Keep talking." I demanded, knowing Jacob has yet to feel the baby move. Whenever he would start talking and place his hands on my stomach, the baby would stop moving.

Determined this time, Jacob backed me up until my lower back pressed against the counter.

"Now listen in there, we've been playing this game long enough. Time to let me know you exist. You seem to show your mother you like the sound of my voice. Show me." His hands were tense on my stomach.

I bit my bottom lip, not sure if I could do anything to get the baby to move. The light went off in my head and I knew it wouldn't hurt to try.

_I could be talking to myself, or I could be having my very first mental conversation with you, baby. You can only hear the eagerness in your father's voice, but it's too much to see his face, too. Move for Daddy, let him feel you kick._ I closed my eyes, feeling my child go utterly still as I spoke. I was around the size a woman who would be seven months pregnant, so I knew the baby had some sort of personality.

As soon as I was finished placing my thoughts inside my baby's head, all of it's limbs seemed to sweep across the front of my stomach, and his foot kicked Jacob's hand.

"Renesmee!" Jacob choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't believe that actually worked.

He looked up at me, meeting my gaze. "How did you get the baby to move? Can he… or she hear me?"

I shrugged and swallowed the lump in my throat. "The baby can hear me." I whispered.

"What do you…" he trailed off and his eyes grew wider. "You spoke to him through your thoughts?"

I nodded, my tears spilling over.

The baby kicked again, but this one hurt. Jacob pulled his hand away, startled.

"The baby knows your upset." My dad said from the doorway.

"Dad!" I screeched and ran into his open arms. "You can hear him?"

"Just as well as he could hear you."

Jacob's smile was plastered on his face. I wasn't sure if there was anything that could pull him out of the high he was feeling.

My dad passed me off to my mom, but his hand stayed wrapped around mine. My mom held me much tighter than usual.

It took me a while to come down from the excitement of my dad able to hear my baby's thoughts, me being able to speak to my baby, and then having everyone home. When I truly looked at my parents, I could plainly see the worry in both their eyes.

"What did you find out?"

"We found out that you must not be alone at all. Not one second." My dad replied.

"Why?" Jacob asked, starring my mom in the eyes. She sighed and took his hand, leading him towards the back door.

I went to follow, but my dad tugged me back to his side.

"Who's sending them?" I asked him once Jacob and my mom were outside.

"I don't want you stressed out, honey."

"Who?" I asked again.

Something loud cracked in the back yard. It was as loud as a lightning strike. I jumped and my dad held me in place. His eyes closed and he dropped his chin to his chest.

"Mom? Jacob?" I called out to them.

"They're both fine." My dad said, his head still down and his eyes still closed.

"What was that?" I asked him just as my mom walked through the back door.

"I'll be back." She sighed and pointed to Seth and Sam. "I might need your help."

They both nodded and their faces went serious.

"Where's Jacob?" I demanded.

"I can honestly tell you that I have no clue." My mom answered.

"He's fine, just got a lot on his mind. We felt he needed to hunt, but he's only protecting his family." My dad explained.

"Why would he need to do that?"

"Because," my mom sighed heavily and placed her hands on my shoulders. "We know who's sending the hunters."

"Tell me!"

"Cooper."

My chest felt tight, my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach, Luke's face filled my memory as my heart beat out of control. "He's avenging Luke's death… he's going to try and take me down- take my baby."

"No." My dad snapped, pushing my mom aside so he was in front of me. "Renesmee, don't you dare think that. We've got more than enough protectors here."

I turned towards Sam and Seth. "Go get my husband. He cant be out there alone. Please!" I shouted.

They nodded and my mom turned to follow. "Oh, no you don't." My dad let go of me and darted in front of her to block her path to the door.

"He's my best friend, Edward."

"And you're my wife. I'm not letting you go out there."

"I can take care of myself."

"Stay here and take care of our daughter. I'll go."

Before she could protest he was out the door.

"He's not here, is he?" I whispered. My grandma and aunts had their hands on me, patting and soothing me.

"No." My mom shook her head. "We don't know where he is."

Just as fast as the panic hit me, the heat of my anger flowed through my veins. I shoved my aunts away from me and charged towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Derek stood in my way, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Kill him before he can get to my or my baby." I growled.

Derek snorted and I growled at him. He shrugged, slumping back against the door. "Well, I was just wondering how you're going to protect your kid when you're going to throw him in the middle of the danger. You do realize you can't take your belly off and hand it off to go fight. Where you go, the baby goes. I mean," he threw his hands in the air, pursing his lips. "I could be wrong, but the baby is actually a part of you for the time being. Putting yourself out there is endangering your own kid."

I moaned and sat back down on the couch. He was right.

"Ha!" He yelled, jabbing his finger in my face. "I win this one!"

"Derek," my mom grumbled, shaking her head at him.

"Of course!" He yelled, slapping his sides. "The one time I got her and I get in trouble for it."

"Go out and see if Edward needs help." She suggested.

"Fine," he sighed and ran out the door.

"How come he can go?" I screeched.

"Because he's not pregnant." My mom snapped.

I rolled my eyes at her.

The baby kicked and rolled around. I patted the spot it was kicking and calmed myself. _Sorry for getting worked up before. I'm not going anywhere and Daddy will be home soon._

The baby rolled around and I knew he was anxious to have Jacob close to us. I couldn't help but smile at that. If it's a boy, then he was going to be just like his father. And if it's a girl, I could see her as a Daddy's girl. She's already attached to him.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't believe my house was almost finished. Time seems to be passing by too quickly. As determined as I was to meet my baby, I also wanted to make time move more slower. Right now I had my child protected as well as he or she could be. There was nothing that could take my baby from me for the time being. I only wish I could keep him this protected.

"You talking to the baby?" Jacob asked from behind me. His arms slid around my waist and patted my stomach.

I shook my head and leaned back against him. "Thinking to myself."

"About?" He turned me in his arms.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "Nothing much. Just that I want time to move slower. The baby's growing slightly faster than a human baby. Look how fast the first few years of my life went. I was the size of a five-year-old by my first birthday.

"Our baby isn't going to be growing that fast. We have time."

"Ready, papa wolf?" Derek asked as he barged into the room.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but seemed to like the nickname Derek gave him. "Give me a minute, leech."

"You know," Derek huffed, tapping his foot on the floor. "That kinda talk isn't good in front of the… wolfy-vampire-human-baby thing in there."

"Okay," Jacob huffed, kissing me before turning towards the front door. "Let's go."

"Be safe!" I called after them and the baby kicked in agreement.

"I better go out with them." My dad sighed as he walked down the stairs with my mom behind him.

"Again? Edward, you were just out." My mom complained.

"I know, but I feel better when I'm out there keeping tabs on things." My dad kissed her before turning to kiss my forehead.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arms and forced him to stay. "I want to talk to you and mom, first."

"Okay," my dad's face fell serious and he guided me over to the couch.

"Everything okay?" My mom asked, following us. She sat at the opposite side of me as my father.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, but I've been thinking…" I paused to look at each of them.

They both leaned in to listen to what I had to say.

"I want to get away from here. I thought about it and I think it would be safest for the baby."

"Get away?" My mom asked, looking over my head at my dad.

"Where?" He asked.

"Home." I breathed.

"Home?" They repeated.

I nodded.

"We are home." My dad patted my back.

I shook my head. "Our home. I want to have the baby on mom's island. It's the safest place I know."

They were silent as they stared at each other. I sat patiently as I waited for them to finish their internal conversation.

I counted to two hundred before my dad sighed heavily and patted my leg. "Is this what you want?"

I looked up at him, making sure he saw the seriousness in my eyes. "Yes, I am."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Then we will take you there."

I let out a sigh of relief and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Anything that will help you feel safe." My mom said, patting my back.

I leaned away from my dad to hug her, too.

"Have you discussed this with Jacob, yet?" My mom asked me.

"No… not yet. I was planning on talking to him about it tonight."

"You talk to him and I need to get Carlisle ready. We'll have to transfer all the medical supplies over there…" my dad trailed off as he got up and walked into the kitchen for the phone.

"If this is too much trouble-"

"No." My mom cut me off. "It's not. If it's what makes you feel protected," she reached out and patted my stomach. "If it's what makes you feel your child is safe, well, then, we're not going to say no. I know what it's like to feel like you'll go to any height to make sure your child is safe." She smiled and touched my cheek.

"Thanks, mom."

She nodded and got up to go check up on my dad's conversation with Carlisle.

"How boring!" Derek wined as he threw himself through the front door.

"I'm guessing that means you didn't find anything?" I couldn't help but sound relieved. As much as I wanted Cooper dead, I didn't like to think of my family in danger if he was around.

"Not one stinking thing. The cat down the street didn't even want to play."

"Derek, could you go in and sit with the others, please?" My mom asked him.

"What did I do now?" He wined.

My mom chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing, just go sit. Give Renesmee and Jacob a minute alone."

"What did I do?" Jacob asked, his eyes baring into me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I just want to ask you something."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me outside.

"I don't want to have the baby here." I said quickly.

"Well you have to have it somewhere. It's not going to hang out in there forever." He said, patting my stomach.

"I know that. I don't want to be around Cooper when the baby's born. I want to be on my mom's island. It's the only place I've ever felt safe."

"What about our house?"

"It will still be here when we get back. I'm just having a hard time comprehending the fact that once the baby's born, that's it. I won't be able to keep him or her protected the way I can now."

"No," he shook his head, holding me close to his chest. "But I will be able to equally help protect him or her. I will be able to take our child in my arms and keep them safe."

All the fear I felt for not being able to protect my baby the way I wanted to disappeared. My vision of Jacob holding our child protectively was enough to dissipate all my fears.

"What did Edward and Bella say about this move?"

"They're going along with whatever I want."

Jacob snorted. "That's nothing new."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm ready when you are. You know what's best for our baby right now. I'm not going to question your judgment."

I sniffed, trying to fight back the tears. I was losing. "Thank you for being so understandable."

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Love you, too." I mumbled against his.

He picked me up and brought me back inside. My dad must have heard the decision because he was informing everyone on what was going on.

I turned to face Alyssa and hugged her. "I'm sorry we're pushing your wedding back. I know you and Seth want to get married sometime soon."

"Worry about you, please." She smiled and patted my arm.

"Uncle Edward?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"All of us." He answered her thought before she could ask him out loud. "I don't want us to be separated, so we'll all go together."

I smiled to myself, having everyone there made me feel even safer.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost as if I never left. The island I grew up on was exactly like I had left it. My room was full of stuffed animals I used to love. I picked up the old stuffed wolf that Jacob had given me when I was born. The wolf that I would hug in the middle of the night when I had a bad dream. The one stuffed animal I could swear protected me from the horrors of the night. I smiled to myself as I hugged the wolf to my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked quietly behind me.

I turned to face him leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom door.

"Oh," his eyes went wide when he noticed what I cradled in my arms. "You kept that?"

I nodded. "It reminded me of you. It was my protector when you weren't around."

"Why didn't you take it with you when you left here?"

I looked down at the wolf and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I figured I'd see you more living back in the states. I was right."

Jacob walked into my room and wrapped his arms around me. The baby moved and Jacob laughed as he felt the movement against his own stomach.

"No giggling in there. It's a little girls room for crying out loud!" Derek yelled as he appeared in the doorway.

"We're not doing anything. Get your mind out of the gutter." I said and rolled my eyes at him.

I laid the wolf on my old bed and wondered out of the house and into the backyard.

I picked up my pace when I spotted the shed that I knew held two four wheelers.

Mine sat motionless and I yearned to take it out for a ride. It made me laugh out loud to remember how much I loved riding it.

"I remember your face when we gave you that. Pure joy." My dad said as he walked into the shed to sit on his.

I sat on mine and ran my hands along the handlebars. "It was the best birthday present I ever got. We had some good times riding on these."

"Yeah," he snorted. "And yours also got you into some trouble."

"Oh!" I jumped to my feet remembering Cassandra and Gavin.

"Ness, don't go trying to start trouble." My dad warned.

"I want to see if they're still around."

"I doubt it. They move around every few years."

"Doesn't hurt to see." I stood up to swing my leg over the seat and my dad's arms pulled my off my four wheeler.

"Hey!" I wined when my feet were placed on the ground.

My dad laughed and patted my belly. "Don't think riding while pregnant is a smart thing."

"I'll walk then."

"Want me to go with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't need you to walk me to the beach when I was eleven, and I don't need you now."

"Okay, then. Call if you need anything."

"Will you tell Jacob I just went down to the beach?"

He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thanks Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and hurried out of the hot shed.

I pulled off my shirt when I got down to the beach, walking through the water in my bathing suit top and jean shorts. I looked down at the perfect bubble my stomach made.

"No way!" A tall man gasped as I walked towards him.

"Gavin?" I asked, trying to recognize his features.

"Renesmee?"

I picked up my pace and threw my arms around him. "I didn't think I would see you here! My dad said you guys probably moved on by now."

"Are you kidding me? We've had this whole island to ourselves. It's already bought out by your family so no one comes near this place, besides the cleaners, but they don't spend too much time here. We're safe in these waters."

"How have you been? Where's Cassandra?"

"She's further down the beach. She was hunting."

With the sound of the word my throat burned and the baby flipped around in my stomach.

I placed my hand over my stomach. _He's not food. Be nice._

"Oh, you're… round."

"It's called pregnant."

He nodded slowly and pursed his lips. "Guess that means you're taken."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes, I am. Jacob and I got married."

"The dude that was like thirty when we were kids?"

I laughed even harder, but the baby kicked.

_He was just kidding around. He didn't mean anything bad about daddy. Relax._ The baby did as I asked and I smiled up at Gavin.

"He's still exactly the same as he was when we were kids. And this is exactly how I will look from now on, too."

"Knew I smelt sushi." Derek said as he hurried over to me.

"Leave him alone." I warned him. "Gavin, this is my brother, Derek."

"You're parents had another? How?"

"Not like that, genius." Derek rolled his eyes. "Her mom changed me after we got into a car accident."

"Guess I missed a lot." Gavin said as he stared at me and then my stomach.

"So does your fingers get pruney from being in the water all the time?"

"Erm…" Gavin stared at Derek trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "No?" He said confusingly when Derek didn't smile or laugh.

"Hmm…"

"Cut it out!" I snapped.

"I was just thinking! I didn't say anything." He hissed back.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my attention back on Gavin. I dropped my gaze from his when I noticed he was staring at me.

"Well hate to cut this short, but your dog is looking for you." I was thankful for Derek's excuse to leave. I had a bad feeling Gavin was still hoping I would be single and I honestly didn't find anything attractive about him. Not anymore. I barely noticed his features like I did when I was younger.

"I'll try and stop back when I can."

"How long are you here?" He asked as Derek took my hand.

I slid my hand from his to hug Gavin once more. "Until I give birth, at least." I didn't want to tell him about our other problems. He didn't need to know. "Tell Cassandra I said hi."

"I will. She'll be sad she missed you."

"I'll be back."

"You smell like fish. I doubt your-" Derek cut off when I glared at him. "I was going to say husband!" He said quickly. "When your _husband_ smells him all over you, he's not going to let you out of his sight."

He was right. Jacob never did like them. Especially when I got hurt out here with them.

I hugged Gavin once more, not sure if this was the last I would see him or not. "Take care."

"You, too, and congrats on the…" He trailed off as he waved his hands towards my stomach. "What is it?"

I knew he didn't mean boy or girl. I shrugged.

"Human, vampire, werewolf… who knows, but either way it could like fish." Derek snorted and reached for my hand to pull me away.

I couldn't deny his words. My throat was burning. The baby was hungry.

"There you are." Jacob hurried over to us as soon as we walked into the front yard.

"I told you she went down by the…" my dad trailed off when he sniffed the air around me.

"Oh, Ness…" He scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

"Leave it to you to find them again." Jacob growled.

"I was just saying hi."

"And what did they have to say?"

"It was just Gavin. And he said… he said I was round."

Jacob's smile beamed and he bent down to kiss my stomach. "Thanks for the help." He said to my stomach.

The baby flipped and fluttered around. I couldn't help but laugh. "I think he or she is saying your welcome."

_Dad, I need… I need to drink._ I told him silently, not wanting to disrupt Jacob.

My dad nodded and hurried out of the room. My mom's eyes shot to him as he hurried away and then she looked back at me.

"You okay?" She mouthed.

I nodded and pointed to my throat.

Her mouth moved into an O shape and she wondered out of the room to follow my dad.

She came out with the cup and I immediately took it. I noticed my dad behind her with a second one for me when I was finished.

I smiled at him and went back to focus on Jacob.

Jacob laid his hands on my stomach and waited patiently until the baby calmed down.

"Doc," Jacob turned to face my grandpa. "How much longer?"

"I was just going to measure." He answered him and motioned for me to go into my old playroom- which they turned into my grandpa's office and hospital room for me.

I sat still while my grandpa wrapped the measuring tape around my stomach. He pursed his lips and nodded to himself as he worked.

"Speak?" Jacob asked, pacing behind me.

"Well," my grandpa took a deep breath. "She's just about eight months, so with my calculations, I'm guessing another week."

Jacob's eyes grew wide and I could see a mixture of emotions running through them. He stared at me for what seemed life forever then finally let out the breath I didn't know he was holding.

"Nessie, could you shower or something? You smell horrible."

"I do not!" I wined.

My dad laughed from the couch in the living room and I heard my mom playfully slap him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, storming into the living room.

"Remember using that line, Jacob?" My dad asked, holding my mom closer to his side and breathed onto the top of her head.

Jacob burst out laughing and leaned over to punch his shoulder, then reached over him to rustle my mom's hair.

"I don't think I want to know." I shuddered and my stomach turned. "You tell me and I might be sick."

My mom rolled her eyes and swatted Jacob's hand away, and hit my dad once again. "You guys are not funny."

"We're all settled!" Uncle Emmett and Derek came barreling into the living room. My aunts and Alyssa followed them in.

"That's good." My mom answered them.

"Tell them." Derek hit my uncle and pushed him forward.

"Why can't you? It was your idea."

"I don't want to."

Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to ask their question, but Derek moved quicker.

"Baseball! Come on, come on!" He chucked the baseball across the room and my mom caught it.

"Not in the house."

"Listen to your Mama!" Uncle Emmett scolded him, wagging his finger in front of his face.

Everyone decided to play their game, and I sat and played ref with Alyssa since no one allowed me to play.

With the amount of werewolves here, they were able to split into the Cullens and the Quileutes.

I watched my dad as he stared at my mom up to bat. She moved as if she was a professional player, and I knew he was imaging her as a human. I could only imagine how she would have played when she was human.

Jacob pitched and my mom swung hard, the sound was louder than thunder. She was a blur as she ran around the bases. My entire family erupted in cheers and whistles as she made it back to home plate. Of course, my dad was there to catch her.

I itched to play, but knew I would be back in the game soon enough, teaching my own son or daughter the famous Cullen pitch.


	15. Chapter 15

**I think most of you are going to enojy this chapter, but want to come after me with the way I ended it *evil laugh***

**I also wanted to point out, once again, the reviews telling me the chapters are short. I always, ALWAYS write each chapter at least 3 pages long. So PLEASE stop pointing out that the chapters are "TOO SHORT". They're really not lol. **

**AND... I've gotten a few reviews by someone asking if they can write off this story and create their own. I couldn't reply back privately because it was reviews with no profile. The answer is, please dont use my stories to create your own. These are all my ideas and creations. I've been writing this particular story for over a year now and appreciate you asking, but I would rather not. You're free to create your own story with your own made up characters. I really hope this doesn't sound too harsh, but I'm no where near finished with this story and I just don't want someone finishing it for me. If anyone notices my stories being copied around the site and my characters (Derek and Alyssa) being used in another story, please let me know. Thank you for your understanding. **

**(: Now on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

I couldn't get over how comfortable I felt on the island. I was safe here-my baby was safe here. Every single day we've been here, the sun shone bright and warm.

Jacob had tried banning me from going down to the beach alone, but my out of control hormones won that argument.

I walked down the beach, bare-foot, as the water ran over my feet. The sound of the crashing waves and seagulls flying above calmed my entire body. I closed my eyes as I walked. I've never felt more at peace in this one moment than I have my entire life. Even the baby was calm, laying still in my stomach.

My grandpa has said I could go into labor any day, but I didn't think so. The baby's been too calm for me to go into labor yet. Just in case, though, my mom, aunts, grandma, and Alyssa were busy putting together the nursery. My dad and uncles were constantly going back and forth to the mainland to get the merchandise they had ordered.

The light from the sun was suddenly gone from behind my eyelids and at the same time I walked into something solid. Cold hands reached out and gripped my upper arms before I could stumble backwards.

"You know it's highly dangerous for you to be walking around here with your eyes closed. Especially you." Derek snorted a laugh and I opened my eyes, narrowing them at him.

"What?" He squeaked. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"I was enjoying the silence."

He looked around us, pursing his lips. "What silence? It's louder out here than it is in the house."

"This noise," I waved my arms out towards the ocean. "Is way more peaceful than all the bickering going on between mom and Jacob."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down in front of me. I followed his motion and lounged beside him.

"Yeah, they're arguing like they've been married for eighty years." He chuckled and looked over at me.

"Leave it to mom and Jacob. What are they arguing about now?"

"The colors of the nursery. This time I sided with Jacob. Earth tones are better than a circus theme. Clowns freak me out." He shuddered and I laughed at him.

"You sided with Jacob? How did mom take that one?"

He stared at me with fear in his gold eyes. "I'm out here instead of in the house, aren't I? I would have swam to catch up with Edward and the others, but I've never been one for long distance swimming."

I held my stomach as I laughed. "She kicked you out, didn't she."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "More like threw, but we don't need to be literal."

"I'm glad I'm not in there." I sighed, leaning back on my elbows. "I really don't care what the baby's room looks like."

"Hey," Jacob said as he wondered over to us. He sat down next to me, leaning over me to kiss my bare stomach.

"She kicked you out, too?" Derek asked him.

Jacob shook his head. "No way, that woman wouldn't have arms if she…" he trailed off when he noticed me glaring at him.

"That's my mom." I growled.

He snorted and looked out at the ocean. "That she is."

I opened my mouth to argue with him, but the cramp in my stomach stopped me short.

"What is it?" Both Derek and Jacob asked, leaning over me. Hot and cold hands laid across my stomach.

"It hurts!" I groaned, curling my legs up as much as I could.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Derek squeaked as he ran around Jacob and I.

"We bring her back to the house, idiot." Jacob grumbled as he scooped me up.

"Oh, I'll… erm…" Derek's hands waved uselessly around me, not sure what he should do with them.

"Go ahead of me and tell Bella and Carlisle we're on our way-" Jacob cut off when I screamed out in pain.

Derek was gone when I opened my eyes again.

My mom darted towards us a few seconds later with my grandpa at her heals. Her hands moved to my forehead, cooling me at the same time my grandpa listened to my heartbeat and placed his hands on my stomach, poking around.

"It's time." He said when I yelled out in pain again.

"Baby time!" Derek cheered and flitted inside.

"No, no!" I cried, hot tears running down my face. I was suddenly terrified. Not of being a mother, but the world outside my safe island. I wouldn't have my baby safely tucked away anymore. I wasn't ready to let go of that barrier yet.

"I'm afraid we can't hold out, Renesmee."

I gasped, looking around the room. "No, I want my dad here."

"I've got him on the phone." Aunt Alice informed me, waving her phone in the air.

I held my arms out and she laid the phone in my palms. "Where are you!"

"A few hours away. Hang in there honey, you'll be fine." I could hear the tears he would be crying in his voice. He was worried.

"I need you here, dad." I cried.

"I'm on my way."

I dropped the phone and screamed out in pain. My mom gasped and took the phone quickly.

"She's fine." She said quickly.

"Derek, Seth, I'm going to ask you to leave the room." My grandpa said and they immediately backed out.

Before the door shut, my shorts were torn off and my grandpa held a mask in front of my face.

I shook my head fiercely. "I don't want to go to sleep!" I yelled.

"You have to, I don't know how to do this without you feeling pain. This is the only way. I promise you, you'll be just fine." He reassured me.

"I want to see my baby."

"You will, when you wake up."

I shook my head and my mom stepped in front of my grandpa, grabbing the mask.

"I had to wait three days to see you. I think you can hold out for a few hours. Trust me, you wont miss much. Jacob will be right beside you. I'll be right here and I'll make sure the first thing you see when you open your eyes is your baby." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "At least you don't have to hunt before you get to see your baby. You can see him right away."

I smiled up at her and sighed deeply. I turned to look at Jacob's horror-struck face. "I want you to be the first to hold the baby. My dad was the very first to hold me. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Jacob nodded slowly and I could see him forcing himself to swallow. The tears in his eyes sparkled as he refused to blink them free.

My mom's arm leaned down, putting the mask over my mouth and nose.

"I love you." Jacob's voice echoed in my head as the darkness took over.


	16. Chapter 16: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

I stared at Renesmee's sleeping face as Carlisle worked on her. She looked peaceful as she slept, and I wanted so badly to know what she was dreaming about.

"You." Edward said softly behind me. He patted my shoulder and reached around me to take Renesmee's hand in his. "She's dreaming about you holding the baby. Her mind keeps switching it to a boy and a girl."

"How-" I cut off, choking on my tears. "How can you read her thoughts? She's not putting them in your head."

Edward shrugged. "She's pretty drugged up right now. That might be the reason." He kissed her forehead and went to help Bella and Carlisle.

I refused to look anywhere but Renesmee's face. If I did, visions of her violent birth filled my head the moment I saw the smallest spot of blood. This wasn't like her birth, this was controlled.

"Jake, you okay?" Bella took my hand and wrapped her other arm around my waist, hugging me lightly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"You ready?" She nodded towards Renesmee's stomach and I looked slowly towards the bloody mess.

I shook my head.

Bella laughed lightly and guided me down Renesmee's body. Edward's eyebrows were pulled together in a tight line as he concentrated on delivering the baby.

"Put your hands under Edward's." Bella demanded. Her voice was low and soothing. I knew she would be crying, too, if she could.

I suddenly didn't know how to move my arms. I couldn't feel them.

She reached in front of me and guided my hands to where she wanted them to go. Something soft and warm was suddenly cradled in them. I blinked away the tears, looking down at my… my son. For a moment, both Bella and Edward's hands were there holding him with me, but then it was just me. I pulled the crying baby to my chest, ignoring the blood that Bella was wiping off him with a towel.

"Congratulations, dad." She smiled up at me.

"You, too…. _grandma._" I laughed as I rocked my son in my arms.

Bella shuddered, shaking her head.

"Go on in the living room. Carlisle is ready to weigh and measure. Take your time and congratulations." Edward smiled and nodded at me. He quickly turned back to finish stitching Renesmee up.

I shook my head slowly and stepped towards Renesmee. The baby boy in my arms now asleep.

Bella's hands caught my arms from behind me. "She'll perfectly fine, Jacob. She'll be sleeping for a little while longer. I'm not leaving her side. Get your son cleaned up. We wont wake her up until your back here with him. We know her wishes."

I nodded and took my son in to Carlisle. I unwillingly handed him over and watched as his cream colored skin appeared as the blood was cleaned off of him. His dark hair reflected red highlights when the light hit it. His wide, dark eyes searched above him curiously. I smiled as his hands flailed around in the air above him, searching for something to hold onto. He was smaller than Renesmee when she was born, but he was larger than an average newborn. I couldn't help but notice at how much he looked like me. As much as I hoped he looked more like Renesmee, he was perfect the way he was.

"Here you go." Carlisle smiled and gestured towards the baby. "Take him to his mom."

I scooped him up and he curled up against my chest, closing his eyes again. His temperature seemed normal for a human. It didn't run hot or cool. It was perfect. But he also seemed more advanced than a normal newborn, too.

I walked into the silent room and Renesmee was still asleep and dressed in clean clothes. Bella sat at her right, holding her hand, and Edward sat on her left, running his fingers through her hair.

"She's ready." Edward backed away from her, walked around the bed to wrap his arms around Bella, pulling her into the background.

I stood over Renesmee, cradling the baby in one arm, and reached out to Renesmee with the other.

"Wake up, sweetheart. Meet our son."

Renesmee groaned, and her head wiggled from side to side as she fought to wake herself up.

"Open your eyes and see how beautiful he is."

"He?" She mumbled, trying to force her eyes open.

"Yes," I hissed through my tears. I reached for her arms and wrapped them around her naked baby. Her arms tightened around mine and her eyes opened slowly.

"Oh!" She gasped, tears immediately spilling from her eyes. "Oh, Jacob! He's all you! He's perfect!" She blubbered through her sobs.

"Yes, he is." I stepped back, watching the woman I love more than anyone could ever know, cradling our son in her arms. The vision of her as a mother made her more perfect than she was before. As if she couldn't complete my life anymore, she delivered us a gift we would forever share. A son, binding us together for eternity.

My eyes shot up to look at Bella, wrapped tightly in Edward's arms. I smiled and nodded at her. I never quite understood her desire for Renesmee when she was pregnant for her, but as I look at my own baby, I understood her desires completely.

She saw the connection on my face and blew my a kiss.

"A name!" Renesmee gasped. "Jake, what about a name?"

"Nathaniel." I sighed.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows as she looked at me. "You thought about it."

I nodded. "I have. Nathaniel means gift of God and being that you were a gift as well, it only fits him, too."

"I like it. Nathaniel Black." She said his name with devotion. I liked hearing it coming from her lips.

"That's not it." I smiled, looking up at Edward. His head shot up to mine and smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"What?" Renesmee and Bella asked at the same time.

"He comes from many different… species." I laughed, not knowing what else to say. "He's part me, Black, but also part Cullen." I leaned down to kiss Renesmee and winked at Bella. But since Renesmee has both your parents names in them, with Esme, Renee, Carlisle, and Charlie. I thought it would be fair to bring in Edward's human family as well. So Renesmee, how to you like…" I took a deep breath, taking in the wide-eyed expressions of Bella and Renesmee, and the pride on Edward's face. "Nathaniel Masen Black."

"Oh!" It was Bella's turn to gasp. She spun around and threw her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him.

"I guess she likes it." Renesmee giggled.

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I absolutely love it, Jacob."

I leaned over her and ran my finger across Nathaniel's forehead. "How do you like it, little man?"

He blinked his eyes open and smiled up at me.

"At least he's toothless." Renesmee giggled, poking her finger into his mouth. He immediately shut his mouth and sucked on her finger.

The chorus of laughter behind me let us know the rest of the family was wondering back to see Nathaniel.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't really even know why I'm updating... I guess it's for the people who've actually been worried about ME rather than my updates. No, people, I haven't been updating because I've been dealing with a lot in my life. My mother has been sick and I've been helping with her, and I was also in a bad car accident, so thanks for all the reviews yelling at me that I lost my touch and whatever. Stop and think before you start getting pissed because you don't have a new chapter to read. Especially since I was always writing. I'm so upset about all the PM's, reviews, emails... out of more than 100 messages, THREE were worried if I... yes ME as a person, was ok. To those three, I'm doing much better, thank you. I may have not seemed too into writing, but that's because I've been in so much pain! Some writers on here might just stop writing because they lost interest, but my passion is more than that. How many notes have I wrote saying how much I love to write. That still stands, but it's a little hard to write when I'm in a hospital bed, and then dealing with my own mother in one as well. I do think my life is a little more important than bringing in a new chapter, so I placed my writing on hold for a little while. And no I wasn't thinking _Oh, my, while I'm laying here after an accident, I should go on ff and put all my stories on hold._ Naa... I was more worried about getting better. I am writing, but trying to get things back in order with my life. So no, I won't be posting a new chapter every day for at least a little while. Sorry, but my health comes before my writing fanfiction. Glad I have at least three people who believe in that, too. **

**Now that I have that out of the way... read on. And sorry if it's not up to your expectations, but I don't write for you. I write for me. **

* * *

I heard my son's laughter as I walked into my mother's room. I leaned against the doorframe and watched her spin him gracefully around the room. He looked up at my mom's face with nothing but love in his eyes. His laughter only heightened the gleam there.

"You were asleep and he wasn't so I stole him." She said softly without breaking her dancing. She looked over her shoulder to smile at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You look good holding him." It was true. I know she never dreamt of having kids in her human life, but the Bella Cullen standing in front of me was built to hold a child in her arms. It was ironic thinking that way, since I knew that Bella Swan never dreamt of having kids because her dream was to be the very vampire standing in front of me. But the vampire she dreamt of becoming happened because of my birth. I knew just how much her entire vision changed about becoming Bella Cullen: vampire until the end of time; Mother, and now grandmother all at her frozen age of eighteen.

Her smile pulled me from my thoughts. "I miss this with you," she walked over to me and tucked Nathaniel into my waiting arms. "Treasure every day you have while he's still small."

I tried to hold back my laughter as she made my previous thoughts of her flood through my head. My proud vampire mother who'd give her own life for a daughter she never imagined could exist. I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears. I've been emotional enough the past few months. "I'm sorry I grew so fast. I wish you could of held onto me being this small for a while longer."

She shrugged and leaned down to kiss Nathaniel's forehead. He giggled and reached for her hair as it fell over his face. "I get to go through it again with this little guy."

"Dad and Jacob went out again?" I sighed, sitting on her bed as she continued to play with my son.

"He's two days old and already Jacob's got everyone running patrol around the island. He's in father mode all right. The funny thing is, your father is pushing the patrols out longer." She answered with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the pillow. "For a wolf and a vampire, they're way too much alike."

We laughed together.

"Aunt Bella?" Alyssa asked softly as she knocked on the open door.

My mom looked up from my giggling son. "Come on in." She smiled warmly at her.

Alyssa walked into the room and sat beside me on the bed. I handed Nathaniel to her and she rocked him in her arms. I smiled at the view in front of me.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." I smirked and nudged her in the ribs with my elbow.

She looked up from Nathaniel and smiled. "Actually, that's what I came in here to talk to Aunt Bella about."

"What?" My mom and I gasped at the same time.

"I'm not pregnant, but I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

I covered up my excitement from thinking Nathaniel would have someone to grow up with, and focused on my excitement for Alyssa and Seth's wedding.

"Oh," my mom sighed and leaned across my lap towards Alyssa. "What about it?"

"Can we have it here?" Alyssa spoke quickly and nervously. "I know we're not getting off this island anytime soon, and I'm not complaining at all. Seth and I talked it over and we thought this place would be more beautiful than any other place in the world. Seth already asked Uncle Edward, but he said we had to ask you since it's your's."

My mom laughed, shaking her head. "You seem nervous."

"Well, I know its your-" My mom held up her hand to cut Alyssa off.

"Honey, I'd be honored to host your wedding here. This isn't just my island. Not while we're all living here."

"See," My dad said from the doorway, his gleaming smile lit up his face. "I knew she was going to say that, and I knew by you asking her would make her happy. So that's why I didn't answer." He informed Alyssa.

She got up and hugged him with her free arm. "Thanks Uncle Edward."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, then held his arms open for his grandson.

I once again leaned back and watched him marvel at the baby in his arms. My heart broke for the look in his eyes. I could see the look clearly in them. He had the same lost look in his eyes that was in my mom's. They missed having me little. I could understand that. I was the size of a five-year-old by the time my first birthday came around. I wish I could give them my childhood back.

"Ness," Jacob's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He held his hand out for me and led me out of the room. "Stop worrying about it." He whispered as he led me into the living room.

I leaned away from him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're worrying about something, or something is bothering you."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "You know me too well. I was actually feeling bad for my parents. I see how they are with Nathaniel."

Jacob nodded, understanding what I was talking about. He smiled and lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it. "But you are giving them what they want. They're in our son's life and loving every single minute of it. Face it, Ness, they're going to spoil him more than you were… are." He smile and winked at me.

I laughed and shook my head at him.

"You haven't gotten out of the house. Let's go for a walk."

"What about Nathaniel?" I asked, shocked that he didn't suggest we bring him with us. I wouldn't have him outside of the house anyway.

He looked up and saw my dad walk towards the kitchen with Nathaniel fussing for the bottle he was out to get. Jacob looked back at me and nodded towards my dad. "I think he's in good hands."

I bit my bottom lip, not sure if I was capable of walking out of the house without my baby.

"Oh, come on. Ness, he's going to be fine. You need to get out of this house." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Plus, I miss you."

I jutted out my bottom lip, upset about his words. He was right. I missed him, too. Since Nathaniel, the past two days have been all about him. I barely spent any time with Jacob and my heart suddenly ached for him.

I threw my arms around him and he laughed, hugging me tightly. "I'll take that as you miss me, too."

"I do." I sighed into his neck.

"Shall we?" He asked, leaning back to look at my face.

"Dad, we'll be down at the beach." I called over my shoulder.

"Have fun." He said softly from the kitchen.

The sand was hot on the bottom of my feet, so Jacob and I walked along the swells of the water. He took my hand and we walked in silence. No words needed to be shared between us. We already knew what the other was thinking. We were happy to be together, alone, but sad to be away from our son.

"What do you think will happen?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

I jumped slightly from the sudden sound of his voice. I looked up at him, squinting from the light. "What do you mean?"

"Nate, what do you think he'll be?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Nate?"

He shrugged. "Nate, Ness… I think it's cute."

I burst out laughing, holding the incision on my stomach. I was healing fast, but it was still sore. "Only you would think of something like that."

"So…" He ignored my teasing, looking for an answer to his more serious question.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Well for two days old he seems to be about a month old for a normal developing child, but then again, I was also fast growing when I was born-"

"But he's developing a lot slower than you did." He pointed out.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "True…"

"So do you think he's more vampire than werewolf?"

I shook my head and pursed my lips. "Not necessarily. You grew quickly before you phased. You were sixteen when you phased and you look like you could be in your early thirties. So it's still unclear."

"He's a blood drinker, though. Bella get him to drink formula, yet?"

"If she switches a bottle of formula with a bottle of blood. Derek offered to help, but ran away when he spit up all over him."

Jacob leaned over laughing. "That's my boy."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, I think he's got all three in him. I mean, obviously he's got some vampire in him if he craves blood. But also his appetite is all you."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You think we'll have to wait sixteen years to find out if he phases?"

"We might just have to." I sighed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I can wait. How about you, Mom?"

"I can wait forever…" I trailed off, stopping short. My eyes shot up to Jacob and he immediately took a protective stance in front of me.

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"No, calm down. I was just thinking… Jake, we have forever."

He nodded slowly, confused. "Yes… I know."

"Does he?"

Jacob's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened to match mine.


	18. Chapter 18

I swayed on my feet and Jacob's arms were quick to wrap around me, both comforting and stabilizing me. The question I had just asked shattered my heart into a million pieces. Were we going to watch our son grow up and die? No. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't. My life would end the moment his did. There was no life outside the family Jacob and I had created.

I looked up into Jacob's pain-filled eyes and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

He shook his head slowly and swallowed loudly. "We know he's got to be about half human. Being that you're half and so am I. His heart beats strong, warm blood runs through his veins, and he sleeps. But the supernatural side of him shows through just as strong as his human. Ness, he drinks blood… that's got to be a good sign."

I snorted a laugh and hid my face in his chest. This wasn't a time to be laughing, but I couldn't help it.

Jacob leaned away from me and I didn't have to look at his face to know the look I was receiving. "You laughing?" He asked me, his voice high with concern.

I nodded slowly into his chest. "It was what you said," I mumbled against his warm skin. "You've come a long way, Jacob Black. From the stories my mom told me about you hating the vampires, to mentioning your own son drinks blood is a good thing." I laughed again and could hear the echo of Jacob's laughter in his chest.

"Guess your right."

I took a deep breath and stepped back to look at his face. "But I see what you mean. He is also growing faster than a human infant, so maybe we'll get lucky?" It came out as a question. I sighed deeply and shrugged, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Exactly what I had to do with you." My mom's voice came from down the beach. She flitted over to us and smiled. The sun reflecting off her skin also shone off her white teeth. "You have to find the answer."

I snorted and shook my head. "Nahuel gave you the answer."

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "So, doesn't mean I didn't worry every day before that. I had no idea what was going to happen to you."

"There was little to be found on me, and I know there's going to be nothing out there on a half human, vampire, and werewolf baby."

She laughed her musical laugh and shook her head. "I don't think there is either, but it doesn't hurt to look. Plus Carlisle is doing all he did with you when you were born. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah, and if all else fails, just turn him into a vampire!" Derek said as he darted towards us. He stopped in front of me and leaned over, snapping his teeth in front of my face.

"No!" My mom, Jacob, and I said at the same time. I know each of us had our reason for saying no. My mom knew the pain, and if the venom is poison to Jacob and I; who knows what it would do to Nathaniel.

"What did I say?" Derek squeaked.

"Do you always have to ask yourself that, moron?" Jacob spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, because I don't know what I said." Derek snapped back.

They both took a step towards each other and my mom darted between them, her palms pressing on each of their chests. "Enough." She sighed, obviously tired of their constant fighting.

"Bella I suggest you move." Jacob growled, his left hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

She looked at her hand on his chest and his fingers wrapped around it and snorted. She shoved against him and he stumbled backwards. "Did you forget I'm not a weak human anymore, Jake? You going to try and push _me_ away?"

He laughed and walked back to where he was standing. "Can't ever get used to that, Bells."

"That wasn't even my full strength. You two don't cut this out and I'll use all my strength next time."

"It's good." Derek smiled and backed away. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was so much bigger than my mom, but still terrified of her.

"Well, I just came out here to check up on you two, so I'll leave you alone." She turned to look at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Don't waist your time worrying too much about Nathaniel. He's a happy, healthy, little boy. Let him be just that. We wont find anything out until he's a little bigger anyway."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled, turned towards Jacob and punched his shoulder. He hissed, but tried really hard to not show how much that hurt.

My mom found it hysterical, though.

Jacob dove at my mom, throwing her over his shoulder. I stepped back and watched them.

I know this version of them playing around was a lot different from when she was a human.

A high pitched laugh caught my attention. My dad was walking towards us with Nathaniel propped up in his arms. He was clapping and laughing at the scene in front of him.

I hurried over to him and my dad placed him in my arms. I looked up when he sighed heavily. He was watching my mom and Jacob.

"That bother you?" I asked him.

Without taking his eyes off them he shook his head. "Not now… now that Bella can win." He looked down at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think he could have hurt her when she was human?"

He shrugged. "Yes and no. The wolves are very unpredictable. Look at Emily. But I also knew how tame Jacob was. I just used Emily and Sam as an example to scare her away from him." My dad pointed with his chin towards Jacob and my mom now in the water.

"That worked." I said sarcastically.

My dad laughed and sat down on the sand. I sat beside him, placing Nathaniel between my legs. He immediately became fascinated with the sand.

"You're worried about something, kiddo." He said, reaching out to touch the spot between my eyes. "You get those lines just like your mother does."

I shook my head to get his hand away. "I'm worried about Nathaniel. Dad, is he going to grow and…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish the sentence.

My dad took a deep breath, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "I know this is hard to hear, but we're just going to have to wait. He could be just like you. He's acting exactly as you did when you were born. The blood, the growing… he might just stop like you did. Or… he could phase when he gets older. We don't know."

His words actually made me feel better. He gave me two alternatives and nothing about him growing old. I could focus on what he gave me for now. I smiled and looked into my dad's bright gold eyes. "Thanks," I said and let out a sigh of relief.

"For what?"

"Saying exactly the right thing."

He hugged me tight to his side and patted my back. "I try."

"Well, you made me feel a lot better, if that counts."

"Of course it does."

"Hey," My mom's voice beamed when she saw my dad. She was across the beach and curled herself up on his lap before I could blink. My dad's arm stayed around my shoulders, while the other wrapped around her waist.

Jacob trailed along much slower than my mom's approach. He dropped to his knees in front of me and plopped down onto his stomach to play with Nathaniel.

I leaned into my dad's side, resting my head on his shoulder and looked up at the setting sun. I prayed that my son could sit and watch this sunset with us like this forever. The five of us sitting here was more than I could ever ask for. I wanted to be selfish and have this forever. It was only fair. My parents would have this with me until the end of time. I wanted it with my child, too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support. Both my mother and I are doing great! Thanks for all the messages I got on my facebook. **

**I also wanted to mention on here that I am running a contest on my Host fansite. It's a Twitter contest to win a copy of The Twilight Sage: The official Guide. You can read about it on my site (link is on my profile). I also had to add a donation button on my site to help keep my site running and looking good with all the graphics and amazing contests. Thank you to all who have helped support the site. It truely means a lot to me.**

* * *

The music played softly through the house as I spun Nathaniel around in my arms. We moved flawlessly around my room. The house was quiet, everyone knowing Nathaniel needed it. I, too, needed the peace and quiet. Nathaniel had finally stopped crying the moment my father started playing the piano. I should have known it could calm him down. The soft tempo of my father's music had always calmed my mother and I. Why not my son, too.

I closed my eyes and spun us in another circle. Nathaniel curled himself tighter against my chest and he sighed heavily, finally letting sleep take over. I sighed, too, relieved that he was finally calming down.

_Thanks, Dad._ I thought, sending him the vision in front of me, of his sleeping grandson. I heard his soft laughter as he watched Nathaniel wrinkle his nose as he slept.

I looked over at our bed, and rolled my eyes at Jacob sleeping just as soundly as his son. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was the one who's been up all night with Nathaniel. If it wasn't for my dad, he would still be fussing.

I placed Nathaniel back in his crib and ran my nails down Jacob's bare back. He shivered and rolled over to look at me.

"How nice of you to get up." I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" He croaked, and sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes. His head whipped towards the crib where Nathaniel now slept. No thanks to him.

"Nothing _now_." I growled.

Jacob leaned towards me and narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on my face. "What did I do?"

"You're his father, Jacob! You should be the one getting up to help me put him back to sleep, not my father!"

"Wait, I was sleeping. How could I have possibly been in trouble? Last time I checked, Edward doesn't sleep."

"Oh, forget it!" I hissed and stormed out of the room as quiet as I could.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I walked into the hall and ran right into my mother just outside my bedroom.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my arm because it actually hurt when I ran into her.

She cupped her hand under my chin and tilted my face towards hers and nodded, pursing her lips.

"What?" I snapped, shaking my head free from her grasp.

"Let's go." She stepped aside and gestured for me to go ahead of her.

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"I'm taking you hunting. You haven't been out since Nathaniel was born. You may be half human, but you're starving your vampire half. Have you seen your eyes lately? Never thought you could lose the brown in your eyes, kiddo. They're actually black. The purple bruises are no help either. You need to hunt."

I shook my head and walked into the living room. Derek moved over on the couch and I slumped down beside him, leaning over to rest my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to admit it, but my throat was on fire all the time. I knew I needed to hunt, but I wasn't going to leave the house.

My dad spun himself around on the bench by the piano to face me. "Renesmee, it's not healthy for you to go without blood."

"Sure it is. It's not going to kill me."

"But it is making you look sick, sweetheart." My dad said as he leaned over me, poking at my face.

"I'm not thirsty." I lied.

"Yes you are." My entire vampire family answered in unison. If the others were awake, I was sure they would agree. I agreed with them, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm not leaving Nate." My tone was final. I stared at my mom knowing she had to know how I was feeling.

Derek rubbed my arm to comfort me.

My mom met my gaze and sight, sitting on the arm of the couch beside me. "I had to leave you right after you were born to hunt. It was hard, but it was what I needed."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because everyone thought you were going to kill me. I'm not going to hurt Nathaniel. You were a newborn vampire, mom. It's not the same."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but my dad quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from my side. He immediately sat in her spot and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What your mother is trying to say is that you have needs, Renesmee. They shouldn't be ignored. You're… well…" He scratched the back of his head, obviously at a loss for words.

"You're moody." Derek finished his sentence for him.

"_What?_" I shrieked, jumping to my feet, glaring at my dad.

"Whoa, hey, Derek said it, not me." He stood up with me, pointing to Derek still sitting on the couch.

"It's true." Derek sighed. "You're even snapping at Jacob, not that I care, but you never snap at him like you've been the past few days. Go take your anger out on the wildlife out there. Even the little vamp-pup is feeling your aggravation."

"Okay, fine." I growled and turned to look at my mom. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The thought of hunting was going to actually kill me if I didn't go soon. "Take me hunting."

My mom smiled as if I just told her the best news she could receive. She darted towards me and took my hand at the same time she threw her other hand around my dad's neck, kissing him. "We'll be back by sundown tomorrow."

My dad chuckled and locked his arm around her waist. "And you think I'm letting you two go off on your own?"

My mom laughed and kissed him again. "Would you like to accompany us, Edward?"

"We'll go into the main lands. We haven't seen anything going on for a while, so yes, love, I'm going with you."

Hunting with both of my parents, just the three of us, something we haven't done in a very long time. I was actually excited to be spending time with them alone.

I hurried towards the door and stopped short, both my parents flying by me.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked as I spun around to walk back inside.

"I need to say goodbye to Jacob." The strings that tied us together were suddenly tight. I couldn't leave him without saying goodbye. I didn't have it in me, no matter how aggravated I was at him.

"Was hoping to hear you say that." Jacob said from the hallway.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault." He smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose. "I should have noticed you needed to hunt earlier. Go on, we'll be fine here."

I nodded and reached up on my toes to kiss him. "Love you." I said and turned towards the door again.

"Love you, too, Ness," he said and called out to my dad, "Keep my girls safe."

My dad growled at him and slipped his arms around both mine and my mom's waist before escorting us out of the house. Honestly, I didn't think I could have went without his pull.

We were off running towards the beach, and it felt good to stretch my legs. My parents actually ran at my speed as they ran at my flanks.

The boat ride into the mainland was too long. My mom sat with me. Her arm was draped across my lap, holding me in place.

By the time my dad docked the boat, I was off running through the empty docks.

"Ness!" My dad hissed as him and my mom caught up with me easily. "We need to be careful. Only hunt in the trails we have laid out. We don't want to be tracked."

I nodded and followed his scent out to the deeper parts of the forest.

We hunted- well I hunted as my parents kept an eye on me. They hunted a few times, but this trip wasn't for them. They only hunted for something to do while I drank.

I was finished with my fourth kill of the night and turned to scope out where my parents were hunting. I smiled when I saw them playfully fighting over the deer one of them hunted down.

I rolled my eyes at their lame love games. Eighteen years of marriage and they still act as if they were newly married. Plus the fact that not many vampires I know could hunt with their mates the way my parents can. I've always heard that when vampires hunt, they are all for themselves. Not my parents, but then again, when do they ever follow the rules.

I watched them for a little while longer and the smell of the spilt blood from their kill set my throat burning again.

I slipped away from them, searching for a tempting heartbeat.

Someone's laugh caught me off guard. I dropped my kill at my feet and instinctively hunched over it, growling at the darkness.

_Dad I'm just north of you. I'm not alone._ I warned him. I kept my mind wide open so he could see and hear exactly what was going on around me.

"Not pregnant anymore, huh, Renesmee?"

I growled again, my heart beating in my throat. I was both furious and terrified. The voice sounded familiar, but I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Well, by the look on your face I see that you remember me. You should, you killed my son." Cooper stepped into view, a smirk on his face.

"How-" I choked off, backing up and away from him. "How did you find me? How did you know about-"

"I have my ways." He cut me off.

"Ness!" My dad called out. His growl echoed off the trees, followed by my mothers. Within seconds they were both crouched between me and Cooper.

"I'm not here to start anything. I'm just checking to see if she remembers the pain she has put me through. Luke was my son. She took him from me."

"He put it on his self to be killed." My mom growled.

"That's okay, we're watching you." Cooper looked at my dad and he lunged forward.

"Edward!" My mom yelled, trying to get a hold on him to keep him back, but he moved too quick for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I kinda got over this HUGE writer's block! So sorry it's been so long. Thanks for all the support to the fans of my stories who are on my facebook. I know I say this all the time, but you guys are the best group of readers EVER! **

* * *

It was terrifying to see my father fighting in front of me, but it was even more terrifying to see my mom throw herself between my father and Cooper. She was strong enough to push them apart. My dad's hand wrapped around her arm, preparing himself to shove her out of the way.

"Always you having to come between things, huh, Bella?" Cooper asked, his tone made me shiver.

My dad growled, stepping closer to my mom and wrapped both his hands around her upper arms.

"She didn't kill Luke, I did." My mom hissed. "Let's see you try and lay a hand on me, Cooper, see how fast you will join your son."

My dad didn't seem to like her threat. He shoved her behind him and crouched down, ready for Cooper to try something.

"Touch either my wife or daughter and I'll kill you before you could even try it." My dad's voice was sharper than blades and colder than ice. My mom even took a step away from him. She knew that tone.

"An eye for an eye." Cooper hissed, peering around my dad to look directly at me.

My dad quickly stepped in his line of vision.

"We're done here." Cooper smiled and backed away. "Just warning your daughter-"

My dad cut him off. "You're not warning her of anything. I'm warning you that if you don't stay away from my family, you will die."

"Now, now, Edward. Is that any way to talk in front of women?"

"You're giving me a lesson on how to treat women? The creature standing in front of me who let his son harm my daughter? You don't get to give me a lesson!" My dad was yelling louder than he's ever yelled before. If blood was running through his veins, I'm sure his face would be purple by now.

"Ah, but I've been. You'll see, Cullens. You'll see." Cooper said and spun around, sprinting away.

"Should we follow?" My mom spoke softly. Her words were so hushed that I strained to here them.

"No." My dad growled.

"Renesmee!" He yelled and spun to look at me.

I jumped from the sudden urgency in his voice. "Here," I choked out.

His hand shot out and he gripped my wrist. At the same time he flipped open his cell phone with his other hand and dialed quickly.

"Hold on." He told the person on the other end, and shoved me into my mom's arms. She stared over my head at my dad.

His eyes met hers and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "I swear, Bella. Don't move! Please, stay put."

"Ok." She answered him quickly. Her arms locked around my chest, holding me tight against her.

"Put your shield around the both of you," he paused as she continued to stare at him with wide-eyes. "Do it now, Bella!"

The ripple of her shield moved the air around us slightly.

"He's flipping out." I whispered as he backed away from us, talking too low into the phone for me to hear. He stayed far enough away where he could talk in silence, but still see my mom and I.

"Yes," My mom's voice was barely audible.

"He's going to get a search party together, isn't he."

She kissed the back of my head. "Yes."

"Dad knows more than we do… he knows what Cooper has planned. Mom?" I turned around in her arms to look at her. Her eyes were still locked on my dad, but she peeled them away from him to look at me. "Cooper isn't alone, is he? Dad's declaring war… he's talking to Uncle Jasper, isn't he."

She took a deep breath and her gold eyes bared into mine. "Yes," she sighed.

The tears spilled over, streaming down my cheeks. "No!" I choked out. "Nate!" I cried his name over and over again into her chest.

"We're going to hide the both of you." My dad spoke softly behind me.

"No!" I half growled, spinning around to face him. "I'm fighting, too."

"Like hell you are!" Both my parents said at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes at my mom. "You of all people should _not_ be telling me I can't fight to protect my son."

"He needs you with him more than he needs you out fighting." She raised an eyebrow, daring me to argue with her.

I opened my mouth to argue my point, but I had nothing. Jacob would be standing with my family to fight. We couldn't leave Nathaniel alone somewhere. He needed one of us with him. I snapped my mouth shut and sighed.

My mom gave a slight smile and nodded to herself.

"Let's go." My dad sandwiched me between them as we hurried back to the boat.

When we got back to the island, Jacob was pacing in his wolf form with Seth beside him.

"Thank you." My dad patted Jacob's shoulder on his way by.

"For what?" I asked him.

"He just gave me an update on where everyone is."

"Out running patrol, I guess?"

He shook his head. "Some are," he turned and smiled slightly. "Your sea friends are in on the patrol. They're protecting the waters around the island."

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

He nodded. "Derek and Emmett have Nathaniel and Alyssa. They're safe."

"Where are they?"

"Jacob will take you and then meet up with us." My dad spoke as he walked swiftly into my room and backed a small bag for me.

He moved so fast that I couldn't keep up. I didn't have time to think straight.

I ran after him as he hurried back outside.

Jacob stood in his human form as he talked close to my mom. He hugged her, kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulders once more before turning to take me in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took my hand.

"I'll tell you when we get there." His voice sounded far away. He wasn't focused on what was going on around him. I wished I was inside his head. I had a pretty good idea who he was worried about, though. Nathaniel wasn't under his protection.

I snapped my head around to glance back at my parents, standing arm in arm as they watched Jacob tow me away.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." I whispered.

"There's no time, Ness." I could hear the regret in his voice. Hot tears ran silently down my face as I watched them disappear behind me.

Jacob stripped from his shorts and tossed them at me. He shivered and the russet wolf growled in front of me before he knelt down to let me climb onto his back.

We ran to the empty part of the island. Where the waves were the highest. It was the first time I've been to this side of the island since I had my swimming accident.

Jacob stopped short just as the water touched the bottom of my feet. He turned his head slightly and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I shook my head slowly. "We're not swimming there, are we? Did Uncle Emmett and Derek take our son into this ocean?"

He nodded and then shook his head indicating that we were swimming to wherever we were going, but Nathaniel was not taken into the ocean. I was grateful he was taken by boat wherever they went.

Jacob and I swam as fast as we could. I figured we were to swim to hide our scent, so I didn't complain too much. Most of the time I clung to his back when my human side tired too much for the vampire side to continue on.

The sun was barely rising above the horizon when Jacob dragged us up a rock ledge on a small island. I stayed clung to his back, too tired to climb myself.

He found a small cave and crawled inside. He laid down and I rolled off his back. I didn't realize I was panting from being so tired until he placed his paw on my stomach.

Jacob moved away from me to phase back to his human form. He was immediately at my side, holding me close to him.

"I'm so sorry I made you swim that far."

I shook my head, trying to slow my breathing. "No, no. I wish we could keep going. I don't want to spend the night without Nate."

"He's fine," he swept my hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "He's safe. We will see him tomorrow. Trust me Ness, I would continue on if I could. I can't feel my arms or legs right now."

I giggled and curled into his side. I closed my eyes, only seeing pictures of my small family together again. Nathaniel safe in both his parents arms.


End file.
